


After All This Time

by Bremol



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: Picard is the captain of the Federation flagship and a master negotiator, but none of that has ever helped him when it came to women.  And then came Kate Pulaski, his ship's new CMO.  What is it about that woman?
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Katherine Pulaski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was my NaNoWriMo story for 2018. While I did make the 50,000 word count to win, I didn't finish the story. I'm going to start posting it and continue working on finishing it as I go. There are several chapters already written so hopefully it won't be a long wait for the end. 
> 
> A little about the story. It's set in season 2 of ST: TNG. I am not, have never been, a Crusher fan. I preferred Pulaski and I loved her chemistry with Picard. I always kind of suspected that they may have been going toward a relationship between the two, though maybe that was just my wishful thinking. Anyway...this is my version of how things went. This story includes some episodes of season 2, starting with s2xe7, and will probably go through episodes from other seasons before it ends.

Kate Pulaski had requested the transfer to the Enterprise the minute she’d heard the CMO position was open. She’d planned it. She’d been offered the job at Star Fleet Medical, and knew from her inside sources that if she turned it down the job would be offered to Dr. Beverly Crusher, the _Enterprise’s_ current CMO, so she’d done just that…knowing that the younger woman wouldn’t be able to overlook the opportunity. She’d been right.

The _Enterprise_ , and her captain, were everything she’d read and heard they were…and so much more. She and Picard hadn’t gotten off to a great start, but slowly they were learning how to interact with each other.

And then came the Darwin Genetic Research Station and the disease created by that team’s over zealousness with creating their _perfect_ children.

Now she sat, staring out the viewport at the passing stars, thinking over the way Captain Picard had lit up and the hug he’d given her after she’d materialized on the transporter pad fully restored to her current age and health. There was something that seemed to spark between them when he touched her, but how could that be? The man was more often than not very aloof, especially with her.

Or had she misjudged him as she had Data?

She smiled as she thought of the android who had done his best to help her once she’d realized she was sick. She’d been so very wrong about him. He might well be a machine, circuits and the like, but there was more to him than his designation as an android gave him credit for. In just the short time she’d known him, she’d seen his eyes light up with wonder…how could that be for a mere machine?…at the miracle of birth, felt the gentleness of his touch when he’d helped her sit after she’d been stricken with the disease, and saw regret?, sadness?, in his eyes when he’d realized she would have to be left behind on Darwin Station.

Turning her thoughts back to Picard, she decided that if she’d been so very wrong about Data, it was entirely possible that she was just as wrong about the enigmatic captain of this ship. Deanna had certainly alluded to that fact when she’d been grumbling about their captain to her.

He was definitely different in personality that she’d thought when she’d read about him.

How had she missed that with all the years of studying his career?

“And why the hell did you follow his career so closely, old girl?” she asked her reflection…a reflection that seemed to give her a knowing, and very smug, look. Rolling her eyes, she scowled, “Computer, dim viewport.”

~*~

Jean Luc Picard was not a man easily rattled, too many years as a starship captain facing all manner of unknowns…but his actions after the successful transport of Pulaski back to the _Enterprise_ as her former, healthy self, had rattled him to the core.

What had he been thinking?

And what must she be thinking?

Not to mention the crew that had been in the room with them.

He rolled his eyes.

The woman had done nothing but get under his skin since the moment he’d been told she was in Ten-forward only minutes after arriving on his ship. She’d been pushing his buttons every moment since. Not even Will pushed back as much as she did when they were going head to head over an issue.

Bloody stubborn woman.

Ah…there it was.

Woman.

He thought of her as a woman first where he thought of all of his other crew as their ranks first.

Why was she different?

He hadn’t done that with Beverly.

He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and look at the arguments you had with her,” he grumbled.

He had a history with Beverly that should have caused him to see and treat her differently, if he was going to do so with anyone, yet he hadn’t…with very few exceptions.

So why Kate Pulaski?

Was it because of what he’d learned from her former captain?

He shook his head at that.

Learning the woman had followed his career for years and requested this posting as soon as it was open would not have turned his head.

He arched an eyebrow.

Or _shouldn’t_ have turned his head.

Maybe it had.

Getting up and pouring himself a glass of red wine from the bottle his sister-in-law had sent him from their family vineyard, he sipped at it and let the flavor burst on his tongue, concentrating on identifying each one as easily as if he’d never left the vineyard. Their father had taught him well.

Walking to the view port, he stared out at the passing stars. The sight of them passing by the ship as brilliant streaks of light had always soothed him. Sipping slowly at a good glass of wine had also been a means of soothing himself when he was in turmoil within himself. None of those things were working on this night.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not get his mind to leave behind the memory of feeling the softness of the doctor’s body as he held her close.

He remembered the smell of her hair, her skin, both of which seemed to blend together as if she’d had them formulated to do so.

And maybe she had.

What did he know of the ways of women?

He’d never been very good with women.

Women or children.

And yet…here he was on a ship full of both.

One woman in particular being more in his thoughts than any other on this ship.

Hearing the distinct _beep_ of an incoming text message, he moved to his desk and opened it…frowning as he read.

_I’m confused and would like to talk with you. Maybe clear the air? I know I’ve been…difficult…since I arrived and I would like to apologize. My quarters tomorrow for dinner? Nineteen hundred hours? You bring the wine._

Picard shook his head. He would in no way be having dinner with her! And in her quarters! The nerve of the woman!

_Nineteen hundred hours will be fine but in my quarters._

He scowled as he stared at the finger that had just pressed the send button on his answer.

“What the bloody hell, Jean Luc?” he yelled at himself.

What _was_ he doing?


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna tried to hide her smirk as she watched her friend pace about her office, mumbling to herself. She had no trouble sensing what the woman was feeling, she was projecting loud enough Deanna was sure even someone without empathic or telepathic powers would get the message.

“Something wrong?” she asked innocently, half chuckling when Kate started and turned to look at her.

“Not nice, Counselor.” Kate glared at the young woman. “And you know very well that there is something wrong. What was I thinking?”

“Well, now it’s my turn. I don’t know what you were thinking. I only sense feelings, not thoughts.”

Kate rolled her eyes then smiled and plopped down in her chair. “Last night I invited the captain to have dinner with me this evening in my quarters.”

Deanna arched an eyebrow as she sat down. “Oh? And what did he say?”

“He didn’t _say_ anything since it was in text form.”

“Semantics, Doctor.”

“His reply was dinner in his quarters at nineteen hundred.”

A smile curved the younger woman’s lips. “It would be less unseemly for you to go to his quarters than for him to be seen going to yours.”

“But what was I thinking? I can’t have dinner with him!”

“And why can’t you? You do like him, yes?”

Kate blushed as she looked down at her hands. “I…”

“What is it, Kate?”

“I’ve been following his career for years, Deanna.” Kate admitted quietly.

“Kate?”

“I’ve always been drawn to him. I set it up so that I could be on the _Enterprise._ ”

“What?”

“I was offered the position that Dr. Crusher was offered at Star Fleet Medical. I have friends there; friends that tell me things. I knew when I turned down the offer that Dr. Crusher would be their next choice. I also knew from people that know her, that she wouldn’t give up the opportunity. I knew the minute she accepted and I knew exactly when to put in for this position.”

Deanna blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected that. “Was it just so that you could work with him?”

“While Dr. Crusher would think that the position she now holds at Star Fleet Medical is prestigious, and will look good in her file, I have already held the position, which is why I was first choice, but I don’t need it. The _Enterprise_ on the other hand. She’s _the_ ship. Serving aboard this vessel was the last of my prestigious positions. So no, not all of this was just so that I could serve with Picard, but…” she bit her lip. “I probably wouldn’t have done all of this if he wasn’t the captain.”

“So essentially it _is_ because of him.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

Deanna smiled when Kate finally looked up. “Then stop worrying about dinner and go and enjoy yourself. He isn’t as gruff as he seems, Kate. Just give him a chance. Whatever it was that drew you to him, well…get to know him and see if it’s still there.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve never been this nervous over a man before.”

“Maybe because this time is different.” Deanna whispered.

“Maybe.”

~*~

Deanna once again found herself watching a friend pacing and shook her head. These two were so much alike, which she was sure played a large part in why they hadn’t gotten on well when they’d first met. “Captain? Was there something you wished to discuss with me?”

“Yes!” he grumbled then shook his head. “I’m sorry, Counselor.”

“Don’t apologize, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sure you sense I’m uneasy.”

“Yes, I do. What I don’t know is, why.”

“That…that woman!”

Deanna paused a moment then asked, “Kate?”

“Yes! She invited me to dinner in her quarters. I had no intentions of having dinner with her, and certainly not in her quarters, but then I found myself sending her a message saying to come to my quarters for dinner at nineteen hundred tonight. Why did I do that?”

“Because despite yourself, you find her fascinating.”

“Counselor,” he growled.

“Is that not the truth?”

“She’s…” he started then frowned. “She never lets me finish a sentence. She pushes. She’s most disagreeable over just about everything. She didn’t even bother to announce her arrival before she was in Ten-forward!”

“You can’t blame that on her, Captain. I was the cause of that. As for the other things,” she paused. “Kate is a lot like you, Captain. She’s been a Star Fleet officer for years, has seen and done more than most of the people she serves with, and she’s very good at what she does.”

“Did you know that she asked for this assignment? That she’s been following my career and the _Enterprise’s_ missions for years?”

“Oh?” Deanna wasn’t about to let him know that she did in fact know those things because that would break Kate’s confidences. “How did you find out those things?”

“Her former captain told me when I asked if they had her DNA or her last transporter trace on file. I was desperate to help her. Why was I so desperate, Deanna?”

“She’s part of your crew. You would have done the same for any of us.”

“I would have done all that I could, that isn’t what I meant. I felt…” he started then stopped and looked at her. “Surely you sensed what I felt when we saw her for her last report.”

“I did.”

“Why? I barely know her and she’s done nothing but frustrate me since she arrived aboard. It makes no sense. Have I lost my mind?”

Deanna chuckled and shook her head. “I can assure you, Captain, your mind is still fully intact.”

Picard gave her a scathing look. “Counselor.”

“Permission to speak freely?”

“When do you need permission to speak your mind with me? You’re my guide and my conscience, Deanna.”

Deanna blushed slightly at his praise. “Captain, you’re attracted to Kate. She’s a woman close to you in age. She’s strong of mind and spirit. She’s beautiful. And though she has followed your career, she isn’t fawning over you because of your standing with Star Fleet as a younger woman might. You don’t have the type of history with her that you have with Beverly. She stimulates your senses in a way that no woman has for a very long time. Give her a chance, Captain. I think you’ll find that she’s much more than frustrating.”


	3. Chapter 3

Standing outside the captain’s quarters, Kate looked down at herself, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her dress, frowning at the way her hands trembled. “Get ahold of yourself, woman!” she hissed then pressed the chime and waited.

Jean Luc started to say his customary, “Come,” but then thought better of it and went to answer the door himself. “Hello, Doctor,” he greeted his guest and stepped out of the way for her to enter.

“We’re off duty now, wouldn’t first names be more comfortable?”

Nodding his head in acquiesce, Jean Luc led her over to where he’d set the table in preparation for their meal and had a bottle of wine open and waiting to be poured.

“Is this from your family’s vineyard?” Kate asked just before taking a sip from the glass she’d been handed.

“It is. It’s one of the last bottles I have of its year. It was one of the better years for this particular wine.”

“Do I taste a hint of elderberry?”

Picard arched an eyebrow and nodded. “Very discerning palate, Kate.”

Kate felt a shiver go through her at the way her name sounded as it rolled off his tongue. Taking another sip of her wine, she hoped her reaction hadn’t been noticed.

It had.

Picard took a sip of his own wine, wondering at the reaction his companion had to his speaking her name. “I’ve programmed the perfect dinner to complement the wine into the replicator if you’re ready to eat.”

“I’m curious to see what meal you’ve chosen. I don’t know that I’ve ever met someone who chooses their meal to complement the wine. It’s generally the other way.”

“Then you’ve never known someone whose family owned a vineyard. If we were having wine, the meal was chosen for the wine. My mother would sometimes grow irritated with my father over it, but wine was in his blood. While I enjoyed learning about the wine, I didn’t enjoy anything about it enough to not be a dreamer of the stars. It angered the family, but there was Robert to take over the vineyard and business from Father, so I didn’t feel the need to give up what I’d always wanted to do.”

“I was never expected to do anything,” she murmured as she watched him at the replicator.

Turning with their meals, Picard frowned as he placed her plate on the table in front of her. “What?”

“I was a very sickly child. I wasn’t considered to be very bright. My parents didn’t think that I would ever amount to much outside of possibly growing up and marrying into a wealthy family.”

“Not very bright? But, Kate…” he started then stopped and shook his head. “I don’t think I understand.”

“I had a defect in my brain that caused a learning disability,” she supplied just before taking her first bite of the meal he’d fixed for them. “This is delicious. Your recipe?”

“My mother’s. It’s part of my private collection. I don’t often share them with anyone.”

“Then I’m honored.”

“Tell me more about how you became a doctor.”

“I always tried to help hurt things. I suppose healing was a part of me, but with my disability no one ever saw me as a doctor. Then when I was eight, I had a teacher that realized I had a learning disability and told my parents of a doctor that could help me, but we couldn’t afford it at the time. She understood and told my parents that she would tutor me to help me learn in spite of the disability.” Her eyes sparkled as she thought back to that teacher and the worlds she’d opened up. “She helped me catch up to where I should have been and stayed with me as my private tutor until I graduated. She helped me start on my journey toward getting my medical training, and it was in my first year of training that I was finally able to meet the doctor that she’d recommended. I was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to help me because of how old I was, but…” her voice caught and she picked up her wine to take a calming sip. “I can’t adequately describe what it was like to read after he corrected the defect. I never forgot where I’d come from, or the people that had helped me. I kept my tutor with me until she retired. I went on to study under Dr. Ramé in my quest to understand the brain better and to be able to help those who were like I had been.”

“Which is explains the brain surgeon specialty listed in your records.”

“Yes.”

“It’s quite amazing. I can’t begin to understand. I was graced with the ability to learn easily and excel, but I paid for it in other ways. My brother and I…” he sighed and traced a finger across the smooth surface of the base of his wine glass. “He was always very jealous and often cruel towards me. We haven’t spoken in years.”

“But the wine isn’t replicated.”

“No. My sister-in-law keeps me well supplied. Before she came along, I would simply just buy a few bottles when I was on Earth.”

“Well, my brother didn’t treat me well, either. He was embarrassed to have a sister like me because he was so very smart. The way I looked didn’t help, either.”

“The way you looked? What could possibly have been wrong with the way you looked?”

“I was a scrawny child with bright red hair, not exactly the type to blend in and disappear in a crowd.”

Chewing the bite of food he’s just put in his mouth, Picard shook his head. “Older brothers,” he grumbled.

Kate laughed, a sort of tinkling sound that filled the room and warmed Picard’s heart. “Another thing we have in common. I often sought refuge with my grandmother.”

“As did I. She was my confidant. She always told me to follow my dreams even if that meant taking me to far off places away from her.”

“My grandmother was the only person to believe me until my teacher, M’Ria, came along.”

“I often wonder how my life would have been different if my grandmother were still here. There are choices I made that I think she would have guided me to make differently.”

“I had the benefit of having Nana with me until shortly after my first marriage. I have made choices that I wish I hadn’t, but I don’t know that she could have changed my mind.”

Pushing back his plate, Picard wiped his mouth then placed his napkin on the table. “I don’t know that Grandmaman would have changed my mind herself, but she would have been able to make me stop and think more before making the choice. I think,” he sighed. “I think if she’d lived longer, I might well have married and had a child just to please her and watch her loving my child as she always had me.”

“Did you want children?”

“At one point, I suppose I might have, but I never wanted to give up space for being planet side. I know that people bring their families along on their postings all the time now, but I never thought it…prudent.”

“Especially for a starship captain. You think that they would be a weakness that an enemy could use against you.”

Picard was startled she could know that about him, when no one else had ever seemed to comprehend that was the true reason. “Yes. I felt I would always be afraid for them in the back of my mind and it would distract me from what I needed to do. In a life and death situation, I have to be able to think of nothing but what needs to be done in any given moment without wondering if my family is safe.”

“And yet you manage to keep all of the families safe on board.”

“Not always,” he whispered. “I’ve lost members of my crew, who were mothers and fathers, that were sent on landing parties. I don’t know what I’d do without Deanna because I don’t do well with children.”

“You seem to do quite well with Wesley.”

“He isn’t so much a child anymore as he is a young man.”

“And you feel indebted to the memory of his father to look after his son.”

“Yes, I suppose I do. I did what I had to do on the mission, but the guilt will never go away.”

“Did Beverly serving aboard bother you?”

“No, just reminded me. I’m sure Wesley has his own feelings about it all but he’s never said anything.”

Pushing back her own plate, Kate sighed in contentment as she wiped her mouth then put her napkin down. “That was a lovely meal, Jean Luc.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Would you like to go settle into the living area for more comfort? I’ll put these dishes in to be recycled.”

“Not the wine glasses. I’d like another if you don’t mind.”

“I had thought we would finish the bottle, if you can hold your liquor that is. I don’t wish to get you drunk.”

“I can hold my liquor. If I can’t, there’s always anti-tox.”

Picard laughed as he stood and helped her. “Go on through. I’ll be over in a moment. Would you like some music?”

“That would be lovely.”

Picard called up his favorite classical selection, smiling when Kate’s face showed her approval of his choice. Stacking the dishes, he silently thanked Deanna for her encouragement. Tonight hadn’t been as bad as he’d feared and both he and the good doctor seemed to have settled into an easy camaraderie.

Kate settled on the sofa, her keen eyes taking in the decorations around her. The shelves were filled with copies of the great classics and artwork from ancient societies, she assumed the man had gotten on some of the archeological digs he’d gone on in his youth. She’d enjoyed this evening once she’d gotten over her nervousness, but they’d kept their discussion to learning things about each other. She was still confused by his reaction when they’d successfully brought her back onboard.

Would he answer her if she asked? Or would asking make him close himself off again?


	4. Chapter 4

“Well?” Deanna asked as she met Kate for breakfast.

Kate blushed and looked down at her English muffin. “I was so nervous my hands were trembling, and I nearly backed out before making it to his door, but once I managed to calm myself enough to ring the chime, he invited me in and then offered me a glass of wine. I think he was as nervous as I was and the wine was for both our sakes. The wine helped us calm down and then we were able to talk easily. He made me a meal from one of his mother’s recipes, Deanna. He told me he doesn’t share them with very many people and I felt…”

Deanna cocked her head to the side and smiled at her friend. “You don’t have to say, I can sense what you felt…you’re still feeling it.”

Kate sighed as she nodded. “We sat and talked over the rest of the wine and lost track of time. I actually dozed off and found myself going back to my quarters at three this morning.”

“And did you clear up your confusion?”

“No. I couldn’t bring myself to ask. I was afraid that it would make things awkward and he would close himself off. I learned so much about him last night, Deanna. He opened up to me in a way I don’t think he’s opened up to anyone in a long time and I feel honored that he trusts me.”

“So?”

“We’re having dinner again tonight.”

“His quarters or yours?”

Kate chuckled. “His. You were right about the reason for him changing the location. Though I don’t see how he thinks rumors won’t start once it’s noticed that I’ve gone to see him more than one night in a row.”

“He’ll deal with that if it happens. I’ll do my best to keep the rumors at bay if I hear any, but most of the crew keeps to themselves when it comes to the captain. They all respect him too much to talk nonsense.”

Kate blushed. “And what if…”

“Still, it will be none of their business. You’re both adults.”

“I don’t know if it will go any further than our dinners together, but I don’t think I would be opposed to it becoming more.”

Reaching across the table, Deanna squeezed her friend’s hand. “I hope for both of you, it does. I want you both to be happy and I think that you can do that for each other.”

“I think you do more than think.” Kate told her as she gave her a narrow eyed look.

Deanna shook her head. “No you don’t. I’m here to listen and encourage as your friend, nothing more.”

“Oh fine.”

“You never had any help in your other relationships, he will be no different.”

“But he is different. I don’t want to hurt him, Deanna.”

“Then go slowly and don’t force anything more than friendship unless the both of you are very sure.”

~*~

“Come.” Picard called to whoever had sounded the chime on his ready room door. Looking up from the PADD he’d been reading, he wasn’t surprised to find the ship’s counselor standing in front of his desk. “Something I can do for you, Counselor?”

“Tell me how last night’s dinner went,” she answered as she settled herself in a chair.

“It went very well. She was easy to talk to once we both got over being nervous. I believe all of the wine we consumed helped with that. We got to know each other by telling stories about ourselves. She even managed to discern things that I didn’t say and understood my reasons for choices I’ve made in a way that most people can’t seem to do.”

“So you’ve discovered she’s not the kind of person you thought she was.”

“I have. I still say she’s frustrating, but I suppose that will never change when it comes to our positions on the ship.”

“So long as you keep the two separate, I don’t see a problem.”

“You mean, leave the captain at the door and just be Jean Luc.”

“And she leaves the doctor at the door and is just Kate. If you both remember to do that, then a friendship shouldn’t be a problem.”

“And if it becomes more than that?”

“Do you think it will?”

“I think it could.”

“Because of what you felt when you thought we were going to lose her.”

“Yes. There’s something there, Deanna. I’m just not sure I should explore what it is.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s under my command.”

“And someone who can relieve you of duty which changes things. It isn’t forbidden to have a relationship with someone under your command, Captain, just generally discouraged. In this case, it would be different than if she were an ensign on the bridge. She’s a Commander, though not a bridge officer, and the both of you have been in Starfleet long enough to be able to do your jobs no matter the relationship between the two of you, whether it’s a mere friendship or more.”

“I’m lonely, Deanna.” Picard admitted quietly. “Robert has Marie to go home to at night. I have books and music. While reading and listening to music is comforting it’s not the same as…”

“As a warm body to hold, a listening ear to hear the things worrying you, and a tender touch to calm you.”

“Yes. I don’t want to assume things or push something that isn’t there. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s a strong woman, Captain. As long as the two of you are always honest with each other, and remember that work stays outside your quarters, whichever type of relationship you choose should be a good one without either of you getting hurt.”

Getting up, he walked over to stand and stare out at the passing stars. “What am I doing?”

“I think, Captain, it’s called falling in love.”

“But I haven’t known her long enough for that!”

“She’s been here for months now, Captain.”

“And has irritated me for most of those months!”

Deanna smirked and stifled a chuckle. “She would say the same.”

Picard turned and looked at her with surprise. “What?!”

“You heard me. You two are very much alike. Your personalities are very strong but there are differences that draw the two of you to each other. Continue to explore those and see if my assessment is correct. See if it’s love.”


	5. Chapter 5

Picard and Kate’s dinners had become an almost every night thing, the only exception being the night she met the others in Will’s quarters for a few hands of poker. She’d said she would stop going, but Picard had told her it would only lead to someone asking questions, so she’d agreed to keep going.

That hadn’t stopped her from spending time with him on those nights, though. She’d just started showing up after the poker night was over and sat down for wine and conversation. She’d learned so much about the man she’d admired enough to follow his career. He held nothing back, and she gave him the same in return.

Tonight, he’d let her see his anger in full force, his control gone as he railed against Cmdr. Maddox and his attitude toward Data. She stayed out of the way, sitting on the sofa as he paced and yelled and cursed in several different languages, some of which she couldn’t place as he’d purposefully turned off the universal translator.

To protect her, she assumed, something they would have to discuss later. She might even show him just how easily she could, _curse like a sailor,_ as the old saying went. She admired his chivalry though, so she wouldn’t be too hard on him. It’d been a long time since she’d been treated as a lady.

Finally spent of his anger, at least for the moment, Picard sat down beside her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he turned to look at her.

“Why?”

“I shouldn’t have…” he shook his head. “I just shouldn’t have.”

“Jean Luc, I’m your friend, am I not?”

“More than just a friend, I hope.”

She smiled as she reached out to caress his cheek. “I didn’t want to assume, but yes, more than _just_ a friend. We’ve opened up to each other in a way I know that I haven’t done with anyone in the past. This is part of who you are. If you were just angry, I wouldn’t have stayed, I would have left you to it. But you’re not angry for anger’s sake. You’re angry because your friend is being threatened.”

“Do you still see Data as nothing more than a machine?”

“No, I don’t. Not after the way he treated me and took care of me when I was dying.”

Picard’s eyes closed at the thought of that incident. “I don’t like to think of that, of seeing you like that.”

Scooting closer to him, Kate let her head rest against his shoulder. “Someday, I’ll look like that again.”

Picard shook his head. “I don’t think so. Maybe the white hair, but the rest, no. I think that was all to do with how rapidly you were aging.” He reached out and clasped her hand. “Thank you for understanding my anger. Data is a fine officer, and sometimes more human that those of us that _are_ human, certainly more human that Maddox.”

“Data is often like a child.”

“Because he essentially is a child. Chronologically, he isn’t much older than Wesley.”

Hearing him sigh, Kate caressed his arm. “Do you think you can rest now? You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

“I’m losing, Kate,” he admitted quietly.

“Don’t think that way. You’ll find a way to win. Maybe it’s time you seek out advice from someone who has known you far longer than anyone here on the Enterprise.”

Moving so that he could look at her, Picard gave her a tired smile. “You’re very wise.”

“Not wise, just smart. There’s a difference,” she told him with a wink. “You need to rest now. Would you like your doctor to prescribe something to help you?”

“No. I think a cup of tea will be sufficient. I’m sorry for being terrible company tonight.”

“No need. It’s part of a relationship. We take the good and the bad. Tonight was part of the bad.” Pushing herself up, she moved to the replicator and ordered his tea, just the way he liked it, then turned and walked back to him, setting the steaming cup down on the coffee table. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Drink your tea and rest. I’m going to go back to my own quarters and do a bit of sleeping myself. I’ll be anywhere you need me to be tomorrow.”

Gently tugging her back when she stood up, he smiled up at her then captured her mouth in a soft kiss. “Thank you,” he breathed once he’d pulled away.

Kate blinked in surprise, he hadn’t kissed her before. Her lips tingled from the touch of his and her heart raced even as she managed a small smile, the look she gave him…soft and dreamy. “Goodnight, Jean Luc.”

Letting her go, Picard watched her walk toward the door. “Goodnight, Kate,” he told her just before she stepped out into the hall and the doors to his quarters swooshed shut. She was an amazing woman and, tonight of all nights, he realized, and admitted to himself, he was in love with her.

Not exactly how he’d wanted things to go, but as he sat up to pick up the tea she’d left for him, he smiled and thought, _“Much better to end the night with love than anger.”_

~*~

Kate practically bounced off the person she’d just bumped into and felt herself falling backwards then being caught with gentle hands and steadied. Looking up, she smiled. “Data. No wonder I felt like I ran into a bulkhead.”

Data blinked at her. “Humor?” he questioned, thinking that surely the doctor knew that he was of a different material than a bulkhead.

“Yes, Data.” Kate smiled at him and patted his hands. “I’m steady now. Thank you.”

Data released his hold on her. “I am sorry to have been in your way. I do not think I was, as you put it, _paying attention to where I was going_.”

“And just where were you going?”

“I do not know. I do not think I have ever experienced this before.”

“You’re restless, and no wonder.” Taking his arm, Kate turned him in the direction she’d been going. “Come along with me, Mr. Data.”

“Where are we going?” he asked, easily adjusting his stride to hers, his eyebrow arched as he looked down at her holding onto his arm.

“Do you mind?”

“No. I do not mind. I simply do not understand.”

“Because of how I treated you when I came aboard?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“I’m sorry, Data. I have trouble with some technology, mostly that outside of my medical instruments. I didn’t understand that you are not just simply a machine. I do now. A machine wouldn’t have cared that it was leaving me behind, that I was sick. A machine wouldn’t have been gentle catching me as you were just now. I know your strength, Data, yet when you caught me, you eased your grip so as not to hurt me. I think, even though you don’t realize it, you’re closer to human than you think you are. There are feelings in there, Tin Man.”

Data frowned as he tried to process what she meant by her last statement. Finding what he needed, he looked down at her. “A fictional character created by L. Frank Baum for a series of children’s books.”

“Yes. A man made of tin who wanted a heart.”

Smiling, Data nodded. “I do see the similarities.”

Kate shook her head with a smile, happy to have done something to occupy the android’s positronic brain with something other than his fate, which would be determined the next day. “We’re here,” she informed him as she they stopped outside Ten-forward.

“Was this where you were going?”

“I was. I had gone to my quarters to sleep but found that I couldn’t so I gave up and decided a drink would help.”

“But why not use the replicator in your quarters?”

“Because I like drinking here when I need to think. And I need to think.”

“Then I will leave you to think.”

“No. I want you to stay with me. You may be able to help me do some of my thinking.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm hmm. You just have to promise to keep it between the two of us.”

Data smiled. “As long as it is not something to the detriment of the ship, I am very well versed in keeping secrets.”

“Hmm,” she hummed as they entered and she led him to a table by the view ports. “I like sitting here and watching the stars. When I was a little girl, I never dreamed when I was looking up at the stars that I would one day be flying through them.”

Data noticed the sadness in her eyes and asked, “Why are you sad?”

“I had a sad childhood, Data. While I don’t understand what it’s like to be thought of as property, or as something that is not sentient, I do understand being treated as less than.”

Data’s head twitched a bit then cocked to the side as he studied his companion. “You were mistreated as a child?”

“Data, this is something that only one other person on this ship knows, but…” she paused when the waiter sat their drinks down in front of them. “You ordered for us? You ordered a drink?”

Data nodded. “I did and I did. I have seen you here and noticed what type of drink you always seem to have. And this,” he held up his own drink. “This is made to look like a drink but is actually my own form of _oil_ ,” he added the last part in reference to their earlier conversation and her calling him Tin Man.

Kate nodded then looked out to the stars once more. “Data, I was born with a damaged brain. No one thought I would ever be much of anything. I struggled to learn even basic things like talking. I was a burden on everyone and teased mercilessly.”

Data frowned in confusion. “But I do not understand.”

“I was lucky enough to have a teacher come into my life that recognized what was wrong. She worked with me, helped me learn, despite my disabilities, and stayed with me until she retired. She was by my side even after I was able to have surgery to correct the abnormality in my brain. If not for her, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you have someone like that on your side. He isn’t going to give up, Data.”

“Nevertheless, we are losing.”

“It may seem that way, but don’t be so sure of the outcome just yet.”


	6. Chapter 6

Guinan smiled at her friend as she joined him at his table in the corner of the room. “I sense a peace within you that is new.”

Picard looked at Guinan and sighed, “And do you know why?” he asked, remembering the game they’d played so long ago when their friendship was new and he was still learning about her.

“Love,” she answered easily. “It is what you have been missing all of the years I have known you.”

“I’ve opened up to her as I have to no one, not even you, my old friend.”

“Isn’t that they way it should be with the one you love?” Guinan asked, doing as she had always done to guide him to the truth he refused to see or was afraid to see.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never loved like this before.”

“Then maybe the good doctor is the one.”

Picard shook his head. “I would question how you know who, but that would be foolish.”

Guinan simply shrugged. “Even if I weren’t who and what I am, I would still have come to the conclusion that it was the doctor. She is the only one aboard ship that you could easily have a relationship with. Though I do know that you found her to be exasperating when she first arrived.”

Picard huffed. “I still find her exasperating!”

Guinan laughed. “I would say she feels much the same way.” Turning serious again, she studied her friend. “And when are you going to quit hiding the relationship? Do you think your senior officers, who happen to be friends, wouldn’t approve?”

“It’s no one’s business, really. For now, we both think it’s best to keep it quiet. So far it seems that we’ve succeeded.”

“You have. Though I suspect I’m not the only one that knows.”

“No, you’re not. Deanna knows.”

“Your counselors.”

“You’re much more than that, Guinan, and you know it.”

“I do, but I also know that I act as a counselor to you. Not in the same way Deanna does, but a counselor all the same.”

“Yes, I suppose so. I have to be the most fortunate captain in all of Starfleet.”

“You are. You’re the captain of the _Enterprise_.”

“That is not what I meant.” Picard rolled his eyes at her then chuckled at the grin she gave him. 

“So…why are you here? And don’t tell me it was to talk to me.”

“She’s playing poker, but you knew that.”

Guinan shrugged. “Do you want your usual?” she asked as she stood up.

“If you’ll join me.”

Tilting her head in agreement, she made her way back to the bar, a knowing smile on her face. She enjoyed her visits with Jean Luc, always had. His sharp wit was often buried, but he easily let her see it and enjoyed verbally sparring with her. It was good to see him happy. She knew that this time his happiness would be lasting, though she also knew there were going to be several bumps along the way.

But they were humans…when wasn’t there a bit of rough times in their relationships?

~*~

Data smiled at the doctor as they left Will’s quarters, the poker game having broken up for the night. “I wanted to tell you thank you for sharing your story with me to encourage me. And, to say, you were correct. Captain Picard did ultimately find a way to prove that I am not property.”

Kate returned the android’s smile. “I’m glad it helped you. I’m also very happy that you’re still here with us and that the ruling was in your favor. Now that I’ve gotten to know you, I would hate to see someone like Maddox destroy you.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“When we’re off duty, it’s Kate, Data.”

“I will try…” he paused a moment and blinked then, “Kate.”

“The others haven’t give you that privilege have they?”

“Only Geordi. Commander Riker outranks me.”

“As do I, Tin Man,” she teased, laughing when he gave her his version of a grin.

“And would you be considered, Glenda the Good Witch?”

Kate laughed again at that as they paused outside the turbolift. “I suppose I could be, Data. I suppose I could be.” Patting his arm, she smiled at him. “Thank you for walking me to the turbolift. Goodnight, Data.”

“Goodnight, Kate.”

Kate smiled at him for not pausing in uncertainty. She’d never have guessed that she would one day find herself caring about an artificial life form, but she’d never met one such as Data.

Sighing, she leaned back against the wall and told the computer the destination, longing to be with Jean Luc after a long day. She knew that they were growing closer, though he still hadn’t taken them to the next more intimate level. She supposed that was a good thing, though she found the dreams she was having now to be rather distracting and not good for a decent night’s rest. She’d often wake up in an aroused state, her body drenched with sweat to the point of having to get up and slip into the sonic shower before changing her sheets. She’d long since given up sleeping in any of her nightwear because she knew she would just have to change if she did.

She blushed when she thought about how she’d woken up this morning. She wasn’t sure she’d ever had an orgasm in her sleep before, but…she felt her blush deepen….she had last night and the climax had woken her and left her energized to the point where she hadn’t been able to go back to sleep.

Arriving at her destination, she went to her quarters to change into something more comfortable, wondering why it was that they always played poker in their uniforms. It really made no sense. Maybe she’d suggest a change.

Yawning as she moved about her quarters, she took a look at herself in the mirror as she passed by. She could see how tired she was, and knew that Jean Luc would see it too, but she couldn’t go without seeing him. She wouldn’t stay long, but she needed to spend some time with him. She brushed her hair and felt herself blush at her thoughts.

“I need to see if he’ll kiss me again,” she whispered to her reflection.


	7. Chapter 7

Earlier in the day, Kate had faced a situation she never wanted to be in again. Seeing Picard’s duplicate had brought her up short and she’d nearly lost her composure at the shape the duplicate was in, but had held it together as she ordered him to be transferred to Sickbay. Now she sat nursing a glass of wine as she watched her Picard stare out at the stars. She’d asked if he wished to be alone tonight, but he’d told her no, that he needed her…and so here she was.

“Jean, you did what you must,” she whispered, knowing instinctively what it was that was bothering him.

“But Kate…” he started then stopped, not sure how to articulate his thoughts. Feeling her come up beside him, he pulled her against his chest and held her, her quiet presence comforting him.

Resting against his chest, Kate listened to the rhythm of his mechanical heart. It was different than that of a real heart, but she supposed only one with a trained ear would notice that nuance. The rhythm was still comforting to her because it meant that he was alive. “I’m sorry that you had to face that, but you did the only thing you could do. You had no other choice, Jean.”

“Would he have done the same?”

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation. She felt tears on her cheeks and was surprised…she hadn’t known she was crying. “I wish I could have done something.”

Tilting her face up, he wiped at her tears. “You are doing something,” he whispered then cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Standing there in his arms, Kate felt her world finally tilt perfectly on its axis. She loved him, no more doubts or fears…she loved him. Caressing his face when he pulled from their kiss, she stared up into his warm gaze. “I love you,” she whispered.

Picard let his forehead rest against hers and sighed, “And I you. We’ll have more situations like this, Kate.”

“I know, and each time, I’ll be here in your arms to tell you I love you.”

“I saw the look on your face when you were taking care of him. What were you thinking?”

“I was wondering if his Kate had told him she loved him.”

“And so you made the decision to tell me.”

“I did. I wanted you to know. I needed you to know.”

Taking her hand, he led them to the sofa and sat down, pulling her down beside him. Smiling when she curled up against his side, he held her close and rested his lips against the crown of her head. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Loving, giving, caring…so many things.”

“Then there’s no need for thanks. You love me, that’s all I need.” She sighed as she took his hand in hers. “I never dreamed I’d meet you and fall in love with you.”

“Why did you follow my career so closely?”

“Because you fascinated me.”

He shook his head. “And do I still fascinate you?” he teased her.

“Oh yes. Even more so, I think.”

“Guinan knows about us.”

“Of course she does. She knows everything.”

“She told me that I’ve found peace.”

Looking up at him, Kate smiled and caressed his cheek. “And is she right?”

“Yes. I believe you were what I was missing. I’ve been lonely but no one ever seemed to fit. They wanted too much. Demanded too much. You aren’t going to demand that I give up this ship.”

“No, of course not. Just as you aren’t going to demand I give up my career or position here.”

“No, I wouldn’t. That would be selfish of me.”

“And selfish is something that you’re not.”

Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand then took it and stood and tugged her up beside him. Giving the computer the command to play a selection of music designed for slow dancing, he smiled as he led her out to an open area and pulled her against him. “Dance with me.”

Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled up at him. “I’ve never danced with a Frenchman before.”

Picard laughed and swirled her about, smiling at the happiness in her eyes. “Do those old Earth rumors about Frenchman still exist?”

“Mmm, yes they do, and so far you’ve lived up to most of them.”

Picard quirked an eyebrow at her. “Oh?”

“Yes,” was all she’d say as she settled her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment.

“Thank you,” he whispered after a few moments.

“It’s all apart of loving you,” she whispered, not needing an explanation for why he was thanking her again.

As he swayed them to the music, Picard thought about how perfectly she fit in his arms, how good her body felt pressed against him. He wanted nothing more than to ask her to stay, to make love to her, but he didn’t want there to be any doubt about why he was taking her to his bed, so for now, he’d simply make love to her on the dance floor.

“Jean,” her breathy sigh of his name brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

Continuing to sway her gently to the music, he caressed her face then pressed his lips to hers. Smirking when she hummed and opened her mouth to his, he thought about how he was proving at another one of her Frenchman theories correct.

Kate slid a hand up to cup the back of Picard’s head as she pressed herself closer to him. This kiss was far more than the first one had been and her head was spinning with the intensity of it. Her knees were weak when they finally broke for air. Blinking dazed eyes up at him, she felt a shiver go up her spine at the look in his eyes.

Nuzzling her neck, Picard found a spot behind her ear that had her whimpering and clutching at his arms. Committing the spot to memory, he moved on to press kisses over her face before covering her mouth once again.

One thought crossed Kate’s muddled mind before she lost herself in the feel of Jean’s lips against hers…she’d never been made love to so thoroughly while dancing and fully clothed.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking and sitting straight up in bed, Picard looked down beside him, sure that he’d find Kate lying there smiling up at him. 

It was a dream. 

Nothing more than a dream. 

Then he rolled his eyes at himself.

He hadn’t had _that_ sort of dream since he was a teenager.

His sheets were soaked, his shorts were uncomfortably tight, and his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Getting up, he grumbled as he yanked the bed linens off the bed and threw them in the direction of the refresher to be dealt with later. Stripping off his shorts, he tossed them in with the sheets then made his way to take a shower, hoping the cool water would help him regain some sense of decorum and help his mind calm so that he could sleep.

He could still see the dream, remember the feel of her soft body pliant and eager beneath his. Her skin was milky white, seeming even more so against the black of his sheets. He could still feel her legs wrapped around him, hear her voice crying out his name.

Cursing in several different languages as he stepped into the ice cold shower, Picard felt the dream slowing ebbing away until he was finally able to warm the water up. Soaping his body, he shook his head. “What are you doing, Jean Luc?” he scolded himself. “Get a grip, old man.”

Finally calm, he stepped out and toweled himself dry. Deciding to forgo another pair of pajamas, he remade his bed and slid beneath the sheets, hoping for a more peaceful sleep.

Of course, having her naked in his bed be the first thing he saw when he closed his eyes wasn’t off to a very good start.

Opening his eyes and grumbling, he sat up a bit and slapped at his pillow then settled back on his side. Willing himself to stop seeing her, he cursed when she again appeared as his eyes slid closed.

“Computer, lights at forty percent!” he yelled as he got out of bed. Hunting for his robe, he found the one he wanted then went to the replicator. “Tea, earl grey, hot,” he commanded. Sipping at the steaming liquid once it appeared, he paced over to the view port and stared out. 

This was madness.

He saw no way to stop it.

He knew it was his subconscious mind.

It was what he wanted.

But were they ready for that step?

And if they took that step, would it change things for the good? 

Or would it ruin things?

He didn’t want to lose her.

He’d grown accustomed to her sharing his dinner with him, to sharing their life experiences over glasses of wine.

He knew he’d never known a woman as deeply as he did Kate.

_His_ Kate.

He wondered what she’d think of that.

Would she balk at him thinking of her as his?

He didn’t think she would.

She more than likely thought of him as hers.

_Her_ Frenchman.

He smiled at that.

According to her, he’d lived up to most of what she’d heard about French men. He knew what part she’d left out…they hadn’t made love yet so she couldn’t judge if he lived up to that bit of the rumors about his countrymen. 

“Rubbish,” he mumbled with a smirk. Again sipping his tea, he felt himself finally relaxing and decided to try and rest again, though he thought it might be beneficial to stay away from his bed. Maybe sleeping on the sofa would be more conducive to sleep.

~*~

Yawning, Picard stared at himself in the mirror. “You look tired, old man.” He shrugged and made his way out of his quarters. He was due to meet with his senior staff for their morning meeting and it wouldn’t do to be late. Then, he had reports to see to.

So much to do today and he was so very tired. He was going to have to drink a lot of tea today to keep himself awake. 

His mind turned to Kate as he took the turbo lift to the observation lounge. Maybe he would take her riding on the holodeck. Of course, he’d have to find out if she liked riding…that was one thing they hadn’t discussed. If she didn’t like riding, they could still go for a walk on the beach at sunset. He just knew that tonight he wanted them to do something different that staying in his quarters, though the way they’d spent the night last night had been most enjoyable.

“Though not as enjoyable as how you spent your time with her in your dream,” he mumbled just before the turbolift doors swooshed open. Tugging down the top of his uniform, he walked across the bridge to the door that led to the observation lounge.

“Captain,” he was greeted by several of the Alpha shift crew and gave them his customary smile and nod.

“Morning, Captain.” Will greeted him as he entered.

“Morning, Number One. How is it you’re here before me? I realize I’m running a bit behind, but I didn’t think it was that much.”

Will chuckled then shrugged. “I wasn’t up as late as I usually am so I managed to get up a bit earlier than I normally do.”

“You, the perpetual night owl went to bed early?”

“It was a long day, yesterday.”

Their conversation was halted by the rest of the senior staff showing up with the exception of the doctor.

“Doctor Pulaski wanted me to say she was sorry, but she had an emergency come in just a few minutes ago. She didn’t have time to tell you herself.” Deanna told the captain as she took her place.

“Nothing major, I hope.”

“No. Just a case of appendicitis. Ensign Locke didn’t come in early enough so now she has to remove them.”

“That’s a good enough reason not to be here.” Riker chimed in with a half chuckle.

“Indeed it is, Number One. Now, why don’t you start off.” Sitting back to listen to Will’s report, Picard tried not to let his mind wonder to the missing doctor and how much he missed her presence.

He wasn’t having a lot of luck with it, and he could see Deanna’s casual observation of him with a knowing gleam in her eye.

Thinking a thought he knew she’d sense, he tried not to smirk when she looked away. 

That would teach her.


	9. Chapter 9

“Jean, there’s something you should know.”

“About you and Kyle Riker?”

Kate sighed, “So you’ve already heard.”

“That you greeted him with a kiss in Ten-forward, yes.”

“I’m sorry, Jean. We should have told each other about our past involvements. And if I’d known he was coming aboard, I would have told you about the two of us. But Jean…”

“Shh, there’s no need, Kate. Guinan told me exactly what kind of kiss it was. She wanted to make sure that I understood it was friendly, not that of lovers.”

“She’s right. We were in love, once. I might have even married him if he’d been a different type of man, but he is who he is and I didn’t want that.” Wrapping her arms around him from behind, Kate pressed her head against his back. “I love you, Jean. Only you. You are what I want, what I’ve wanted all along, I just didn’t realize it until I got to know you.”

Covering her hands, Picard sighed, “I trust you, Kate. Even if Guinan hadn’t told me everything that happened, I wouldn’t have believed anything was happening between you and Kyle Riker. You’re not that type of woman.”

Moving to stand in front of him, Kate smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. “Thank you.”

Picard frowned as he wiped tears from her cheeks. “Why the tears?”

“Because I haven’t always been trusted.”

“Fools then.”

Settling against his chest, Kate sighed when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She was content here, content and happy…very happy. Hearing him begin to hum, she smiled when he gently swayed her to the tune. “Have I said how much I enjoy dancing with you?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Mmm, well I do. You’re very good.”

“Dance lessons.”

Pushing back, she looked up at him with surprise. “Dance lessons?”

Picard nodded. “Yes. Grandmaman insisted. She said that all of the Picard men knew how to dance. Father couldn’t very well deny his mother, so he gave in,” he explained then shrugged. “Over the years, I’ve been grateful for her insistence.”

“Maybe she knew something you didn’t.”

“Oh I’m sure she did. Grandmaman always seemed to know more than anyone else did.”

“Do you think she had a gift of seeing into the future?”

“I’ve always wondered, but never looked into it. If she did, it was kept a secret by her for a reason.”

“You loved her very much.”

“I did. She gave me the freedom to be myself, something no one else gave me.”

“And I’ll wager she protected you from your older brother.”

“Oh yes.” Picard laughed. “Most definitely and he didn’t appreciate it, either.”

“How long has it been since you’ve been home?”

“Years,” he answered quietly, pulling her back into his arms.

“I would love to see where you grew up.”

“Are you trying to play peacemaker?”

“I only want to see where you grew up. I would like to show you where I grew up, as well. It is, after all, a part of us.”

“It is,” he agreed. “We’ll be close to Earth in a month’s time. I’ll see what I can arrange.”

Looking up at him, she caressed his face. “Thank you.” 

~*~

“You never told me you were involved with my father, Doctor.” Will frowned at her.

“Why would I?” she asked as she healed the fractures in his knuckles.

“You knew who I was when you met me.” Will commented instead of answering.

Kate frowned. “And if I did? I still don’t see why I should have mentioned that I was involved with your father. Which by the way, was a very long time ago.”

“You could have at least mentioned that you knew him.”

Kate sighed as she put down her instrument. “I saved his life, Commander. He alone survived out of all the people I treated. He fought with a strength I had never seen before and he lived against all odds. I fell in love with him, but his career was more important, he was too…well, he wasn’t what I wanted. I haven’t seen your father in years, not until I looked up to see him coming in to Ten-forward.”

“And so you kiss him?”

“Yes. I asked him for a kiss. He’s still my friend, Commander. We loved each other, yes, but that love is in the past. The kiss I received, and returned, was a friendly kiss. We sat and talked and I found myself becoming as annoyed with him as I always did when we started discussing you.”

“Are you finished?”

“You’re hand is fine, Commander.”

“Thank you.” Will told her then walked out of sickbay.

“Just as bad as his father.” Kate grumbled. It would be interesting dealing with the First Officer from now on. They’d got along just fine up until now, but well…it might just be that her nights of playing poker were finished.

She shrugged. It would give her the opportunity to spend more of that particular night with Jean. She smiled at the thought. She wouldn’t mind. Especially since she thought things between them were growing ever closer to becoming more than just dancing and kisses.

“My, my, Doctor. Such thoughts.” Deanna said.

Kate looked around the room, and shook her head. She’d been so lost in thought, she hadn’t realized she’d walked to her office. Looking at her waiting friend, she rolled her eyes. “Empaths,” she grumbled good naturedly.

Deanna smiled then frowned. “I sense frustration underneath…well…” she winked.

“Lust, Deanna.” Kate supplied as she plopped down in the chair behind her desk. “Lust.”

“Is the frustration because you haven’t gone that far?”

“No. My frustration is not with…” she stopped and thought better of saying his name out loud. “Anyway. The frustration is from my confrontation with Commander Riker just a few minutes ago.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve heard about his father being onboard.”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m also sure you’ve heard about we greeted each other in Ten-forward.”

Deanna frowned. “No. I’ve been busy with appointments. What happened? And, you know Will’s father?”

“I know him quite intimately.”

“Oh.” Deanna whispered, her eyebrow arching. “And Will didn’t know this?”

“No. When I saw Kyle come into Ten-forward, I was surprised. I haven’t seen him in years. I got up and went to him and asked him for a kiss. He gave it to me along with a hug. The commander was there and saw the whole thing.”

“But the kiss was nothing more than friends?”

“Nothing. You know…” again she stopped herself.

“Yes, I do.”

“Commander Riker wanted to know why I hadn’t told him I was involved with his father.”

“Well why would you?”

“That’s what I asked.” She sighed, “It didn’t go well and he didn’t seem to accept the fact that there was no reason for me to have told him. He left in rather a huff. I don’t expect you’ll see me at this Friday’s game.”

Deanna sighed, “The subject of his father has always been a very sore spot for Will. I can talk to him if you would like me to.”

“No. Just let it go and let it play out as it will. You know that I wouldn’t mind having more free time on Friday evenings.”

“I do. I’m surprise no one else has noticed that your mind hasn’t really been in the game the last few weeks.”

“I’m a very good actor. _You_ wouldn’t know if you weren’t an empath.” Kate pointed out with a smirk.

Deanna smiled and nodded. “You’re right.”

“Was there something you needed?”

“I came because I’ve noticed something.”

“What?”

“You and Data. You’ve grown rather close.”

“I realized that he was far more than I originally thought. I rather enjoy his company now.”

“He told me that someone had helped him when he was experiencing what human’s call restlessness. He said that he’d done what human’s do, and given up hope of winning his freedom, but that someone had given the hope back. Was that you?”

“I just simply told him not to lose faith in his captain.”

Deanna knew the older woman wasn’t telling her all of the truth, but she wasn’t going to push. “I’ve noticed you two seem to share a joke about a tin man.”

Kate laughed. “I call Data, Tin Man.”

“Why?”

“A character created by L. Frank Baum. Look it up in the database of old earth literature from the early twentieth century. You’ll understand then. Trust me, he finds it amusing.”

“So he’s understood humor.”

“At least this bit, though it isn’t so much humor as…” she shook her head. “Just look it up.”

“Now I’m curious.”

“Then go and look it up. I have to get back to work. I have a few reports to finish before end of shift.”

Deanna pushed herself up. “Does _everyone_ know about Kyle Riker?”

“Yes and _everyone_ understands with the exception of the commander.”

“He will in time, Kate.”

“I’m not worried about it. As long as he doesn’t let his annoyance with me affect our work, it will be fine.”

“I’m sure if he does, he’ll be called on it. My guess is things will go back to normal once his father is gone.”

“Maybe.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh Picard, does your crew know?”

Kate jumped back, her eyes wide as she took in the being who had disrupted their evening. “Jean?” she whispered.

“Jean is it? My my, mon capitaine.”

“Q!” Picard growled. “Enough! What do you want?”

“Q? You mean…”

“Yes. The very same.”

“So you’ve heard of me, Doctor.” Q walked around her, letting his eyes rove over her body. “She’s got a nice figure, but Jean Luc, she’s so…old by human standards.”

“Q!”

“Excuse me!” Kate hissed. “Keep your eyes to yourself, you omnipotent nuisance! And I’ll thank you to leave my age out of it!”

“What happened to the younger, prettier doctor?”

Picard started to answer, but Kate beat him to it.

“The younger, _less experienced_ , doctor is on Earth.” Kate spat out, her eyes narrowed.

“Haven’t you done enough, Q? You flung us lightyears away to a part of space we shouldn’t have been in for years and introduced us to the Borg just to prove you’re prowess and make me beg for your help. Well, you got what you wanted at the expense of the lives of several of my crew. I thought you were going to leave us alone.”

“Why would I do that when you amuse me so?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing more than an immature child.”

“It?!” Q sputtered indignantly. “You called me an it.”

“I simply call them as I see them. I would think you’d be more upset over being referred to as immature.”

“Why would he? He _is_ immature.”

Q narrowed his eyes. “You’re no fun anymore, Picard.” He snapped his fingers and Kate disappeared. “I liked you better with the other one.”

“I was never with the other one, Q! Now bring this one back!”

Q pouted and snapped Kate back. “You really should be thanking me instead of being so ungrateful.”

“I have no reason to thank you other than for bringing Kate back. Now…Get! Off! My! Ship!”

“Tsk tsk.”

“Q!”

“Fine!” the being huffed as he blinked out.

Kate fell back onto the sofa. “What in the name of Hades?”

Picard joined her and pulled her close. “I’m sorry, Kate.”

“Doesn’t he realize what he’s done?” she asked as she settled against Picard’s chest, finally relaxing in his embrace. “So many people are going to die, Jean. We have no hope of advancing enough to defeat the Borg before they decide to come after us now that they are aware of us.”

“He doesn’t care. He thinks of us as nothing more than his play things. He’s like a child with a toy box and unfortunately, we’re the toy he’s chosen to play with.”

“When he put us back where we were supposed to be, why not go back in time so that it never happened?”

“Because that isn’t how he works. Guinan has dealt with the Q before and she says this is what they do, some are just worse than others.”

“I suppose complaining about it does no good. We’ve done what we could to warn Starfleet of the coming threat, there’s nothing more we can do.”

Taking her hand in his, he lifted it to press a kiss to the fingers. “You’re right, so no more worrying.”

“Do you think he’s still watching?” she whispered.

“If he is, there isn’t much we can do about it.”

Kate leaned back to look up at him and laughed at the look he was giving her. Cupping his cheek, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, Jean.”

Settling her into a more comfortable position, Picard traced her face with the tip of his finger, the touch light and barely there. “I won’t let him ruin our evening. Where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?” he asked as his finger trailed down to trace the rim of her ear then down her neck and across her collarbones. 

“Ooh,” she breathed. “I think this will work nicely for a place to pick up at.”

Continuing to lightly explore her, Picard wondered just how far to take this. So far he hadn’t strayed from the safe places to touch, though he wanted to. Deciding to play with fire, he let his finger trail down until he was tracing over the swell of her breast, watching as her chest rose and fell with her sudden intake of breath. Trailing his touch over the other breast, he moved back up to her neck then buried her fingers in her hair and drew her lips to his.

Kate’s body was thrumming with desire as she arched into him, aching for more, but not sure they were going to move on to the more intimate aspects just yet. Feeling his tongue tracing her lips, she opened her mouth to his exploration, moaning when his tongue caressed against hers. No matter how many times he kissed her, she was sure she’d never grow tired of it. “Jean,” she panted when they broke apart for air.

“Hmm?”

“Touch me again,” she whispered.

Holding her gaze, he slid his hand under her top and skimmed his touch over her bare flesh, its warm smoothness so much more than the feel of her in his dream. He felt his body reacting and was thankful he hadn’t pulled her across his lap. He didn’t think they were quite ready for that step just yet, not to mention he wasn’t sure if Q was still hanging around and the last thing he wanted was for the pesky entity to pop in while they were making love.

Kate felt his hand working its way up until he was cupping her breast, his thumb circling her nipple through the lace of her bra. Slipping her hand inside the open collar of his shirt, she began her own exploration, pausing over his heart satisfied to find it beating steadily, though the rhythm was accelerated with their activities. Circling her thumb over a flat nipple, she smiled at his sharp intake of breath and noted that he enjoyed that so that she would remember to do it again. “Jean,” she whispered.

“Hmm?”

“If we don’t stop…”

Letting his head fall forward, he rested his forehead against hers and took a deep steadying breath. “I know, but I just had to touch you.”

“We don’t have to stop.”

“Yes, we do. We’re not ready for the rest. And…I don’t want to take a chance that Q is still hanging around. I don’t want him watching or interrupting us once we go that far.”

“Once we make love,” she supplied in a soft voice as she caressed his face. “I should really go home. It’s late and we have early meetings.”

Picard nodded. “Right as always, mon amour.”

“I love when you talk French to me. Verbally or otherwise.”

Picard laughed as he stood up then helped her up and pulled her into his arms. “It’s getting harder to let you go at the end of the night.”

“It’s getting harder to go, but I know we’re not ready for the rest yet. I know that you want us to just let it happen and let it be when things are calm.”

“Yes. I don’t want an alarm going off in the middle of things.”

“Or the ship being shook.” She laughed at the thought. “I don’t want to be thrown in the floor.”

“Nor do I,” he laughed then kissed her. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Goodnight.”

Watching her leave, Picard knew that his dreams would be filled once again with images of them doing far more than petting on his sofa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Will is OOC, but really, he was ridiculous and out of character with that whole storyline with his father in s2xe14, especially with the way he treated Dr. Pulaski just because she'd once had a relationship with his father and didn't tell him. I've carried the ridiculousness on a bit further for story purposes. In later chapters, you'll see why.

Will noticed the lack of tension between the captain and the CMO as soon as they sat down for their staff meeting. He looked at Deanna but she kept her face blank which told him something was going on. He wasn’t an empath or telepath, but even he could tell the shift between Picard and Pulaski, a shift that surely couldn’t be what he was slowly beginning to think it was.

He hadn’t heard any ship scuttlebutt about the two being seen together, and he hadn’t been told by Captain Picard that there was a relationship between him and the doctor, but he couldn’t help but feel that was exactly what was going on.

But how had it happened?

He knew Picard found Pulaski to be frustrating, a sentiment he shared, and knew that the captain had been rather annoyed to find out that she was in Ten-forward shortly after arriving instead of meeting with him as any new officer and section head did.

“Number One.” Picard said the name again, raising an eyebrow at his first officer when he finally looked over at him. “Are you with us?”

“Sorry, Captain. What did you say?”

“I asked if you’re with us. You seemed to be light years away.”

“I suppose I was. I’ll take care of the matter later.”

Picard nodded. “Fine. Now, back to discussing Wesley’s studies.”

Kate looked at Deanna and caught the look Deanna was giving her and shrugged slightly. Looking at Will, she suspected the commander was starting to figure out that something was going on between his captain and the ship’s CMO. Shaking herself mentally, she turned her attention back to the discussion before she was called out for _wool gathering_ as her grandmother had called it.

Picard had noticed Kate’s attention being drawn to Deanna and then Will and he did his best to keep from sighing in frustration. Finishing up their meeting, he thanked everyone then dismissed them, giving Will and Deanna a look that told them to stay. He didn’t have to tell Kate, he noticed, as she hadn’t moved from her chair.

“Captain, what’s going on?” Will asked.

“I’ve asked you to stay because there’s something you should know. The doctor and I are in a relationship. Under no circumstances is she to be treated any differently.”

“That’s the last thing I want.” Kate mumbled.

“I also want to make it clear that my admittance of said relationship goes no further than this room and the four of us.”

“Aye Captain.” Will acknowledged. “I haven’t heard any scuttlebutt about you and the doctor so no one knows about the relationship.” He looked at Deanna then amended his statement, “Well, no one outside this room that is.”

Deanna sensed the anger Will was feeling but kept that to herself as she shrugged. “I’m the ship’s counselor and, as you know, an empath.”

Picard gave her a pointed look. “And evidently you’ve taken up the mantel of the ship’s matchmaker.”

Kate laughed at the look on Deanna’s face. “You weren’t as subtle as you thought.”

Will frowned then looked at Picard. “This explains why you two aren’t as tense as you always have been around each other.”

Picard noted the frown and only just kept himself from rolling his eyes. His first officer really needed to let his annoyance, or anger, whichever it was, toward the doctor go. “Well don’t expect things to always be so easy. Our relationship outside of duty isn’t going to change how things are while we’re on duty. She’s still going to be frustrating.”

Kate, having also noticed the frown, chose to ignore it and huffed, “Me? Frustrating? So says the man that’s always quoting regulations at me!”

Will just barely managed not to roll his eyes. “I have a meeting with Astrophysics in a few minutes, if you’ll excuse me, Captain.”

“Go.”

Deanna waited for the doors to swish closed behind Will then turned to look at first Picard then Kate. “He’s angry.”

Kate sighed, “I’m not surprised. I’ve wronged him again in his eyes.”

“I’m going to talk to him. He needs to be told just how foolish and childish this is. I’m also going to contact his father.”

“Deanna…” Picard started but stopped when she shook her head.

“This has gone on long enough, Captain. As ship’s counselor, it’s my duty to see that the crew are emotionally well adjusted. At the moment, I would say the first officer of this ship is anything but.”

“Fine, fine, but don’t contact Will’s father. I believe I know someone who has already done so.” Picard told her.

Deanna couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that. “Guinan. Yes, I believe you’re right. I’ll have to ask her if she’s heard back from him. If Kyle Riker is coming aboard, at least some of us need to be prepared for the fall out.”

Picard sighed and brushed a hand over his face. “I never thought my first officer capable of this sort of…”

“Nonsense?” Kate supplied.

“Precisely.”

“Anyone is capable of it when it comes to family.” Deanna said as she gave him a pointed look.

Picard gave her a narrow eyed look in return. “My situation is entirely different. And I have never acted so ridiculously toward you,” he pointed out.

Deanna titled her head in acknowledgement of the fact. “I’m going to go. I have appointments. I’ll let you both know what I learn from Guinan.”

“Thank you, Deanna.” Kate smiled at her friend.

Picard waited for the doors to close behind the young woman then turned to Kate. “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Making things worse for you with Will.”

Kate smiled at him. “You didn’t. We should have known he’d pick up on the change between us. I’m surprised it took him this long.”

Picard nodded. “Enough of that. We both need to go before anyone grows suspicious. Meet me tonight?”

“Same time?”

“Yes, though meet me in holo-deck three.”

“The holo-deck?”

“I thought we might visit a favorite restaurant of mine.”

“Care to tell me where?”

Picard smirked. “No.”

“And how shall I dress?”

“Dress as you would if were going out for a nice dinner.”

“Nice or fancy?”

“Surprise me.”

Kate shivered in reaction to the way his voice had lowered. “Don’t do that,” she grumbled then left the room, letting her hand skim across his as she passed by.

Picard shook his head. Flirting with each other while on duty wasn’t a particularly _regulation_ thing to do, but it was just the two of them so there was no harm in it.

~*~

“Captain Picard to sickbay please.”

Picard frowned then tapped his comm badge. “I’m on my way, Doctor.” He put aside the PADD he’d been studying and left his ready room. “I’ll be in sickbay for a meeting with the doctor if I’m needed, Number One.”

“Aye Captain.” Will watched him disappear behind the turbolift doors then turned to Deanna. “Wonder what that’s about. Have you heard of anything that would call for them to meet in sickbay? Or is it…” he scowled as he let his thought trail off.

Deanna rolled her eyes. “No to both the first question and the last unasked, ridiculous, question. Maybe she needs him to review a medical issue that’s come up with a crew member.”

Will shrugged. “Maybe.”

Deanna knew that Will’s annoyance with Kate was enhanced by what he’d learned earlier in the day, though she was surprised he’d been ridiculous about it as to question the two officers and their work ethic. She still wasn’t sure why Kate was bearing the brunt of something that she’d had nothing to do with in the first place in regards to Kyle Riker, but Deanna _was_ sure of one thing…the older woman wasn’t worried about it. She was getting to spend more time on poker night with the captain so it was a win-win situation for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate looked at Picard as he stood across from her in Sickbay. “I’ve just received word that they have found a defect in the model of artificial heart that you have. It needs to be replaced immediately.”

“I feel fine.”

“Captain, did you hear what I just said?”

“I heard you, Doctor, but I feel fine. I’ve had this heart all these years, the defect must not be there.”

“I can do the surgery here.”

“No!”

Kate was taken aback by his vehemence. “It won’t take long. My staff and I are quite capable and I have everything we’d need.”

“I said no. You are not opening me up.” Picard scowled at her, not noticing the hurt in her eyes.

Kate swallowed to keep the hurt from bleeding through, slamming her professionalism firmly in place. “Fine. If you’ll get yourself to Starbase five-one-five then everything will be fine. If you don’t, I’ll have to remove you from duty until such time as you have your heart taken care of.”

“This is ridiculous!”

“No, it isn’t, Captain. Don’t make me use my power as Chief Medical Officer.”

Picard huffed. “No need, Doctor. I’ll take my leave so that I can prepare for the trip.”

Kate nodded. “I’ll let them know you’re coming.” Watching as he walked out of sickbay, she bit her lip and turned to go into her office. Telling the computer to shut the door and give her privacy, she turned her chair to face the wall and gave in to the hurt the confrontation had caused.

Why had he acted that way?

Did he not trust her?

She had thought that he trusted her with his life.

She trusted him with hers.

Didn’t he know that she was better prepared than anyone to replace his heart?

She knew he’d read her file, so he knew her qualifications.

Why?

They’d been so very close last night. She’d gone to bed and had one of those glorious dreams again and had woken up this morning when her orgasm had become reality instead of a dream.

And now…

Now she sat crying and wondering where things had gone wrong.

She knew he wouldn’t want to seem weak in front of his crew, but she didn’t understand his treatment of her. Didn’t he know that she would have easily found a way to keep the crew from learning just what was going on? Hadn’t he learned by now that she an exceptional poker face? That she could lie as easily as any of them if the need arose to do so?

~*~

Picard slammed things about a bit, angry at being ordered about. He was the captain! No one under his rank should be able to order him about but the rules of ship gave the Chief Medical Officer just such authority. 

Only thinking of his annoyance, he forgot that the person who held the CMO position was also the woman with which he was currently involved in a relationship with.

He was annoyed with the looks of his bridge crew, and even more annoyed when one of them thought to question him as they obviously intended to do if the sound of his door chime was any indication.

“Come,” he called as he looked at the books in his hand, debating which one of the three to take with him on the trip.

“Sir, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing of importance, Number One.”

“This isn’t like you.”

“I told you, it’s nothing of importance.”

“As first officer of this ship, it is my business to know what’s going on if it affects the ship.”

Picard turned and scowled at the younger man. “It doesn’t affect the ship. I’m going, end of discussion.”

Will frowned then nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Picard watched him leave then shook his head. “This is ridiculous,” he grumbled as he finally settled on a book and then picked up a few other things before leaving and making his way to the turbolift, not bothering to look at anyone. He half expected Deanna to follow him, knowing that she could sense what he was feeling, but she hadn’t and so he rode to the designated destination in silence.

He was already annoyed with the whole bloody situation and he was going to have to spend time in a shuttle with Wesley. While he had grown accustomed to the boy enough for him to be apart of the bridge crew, the thoughts of being confined to such a small space with the boy only added to the foul mood he was in.

Seeing the boy in question talking to Geordi and his assistant, Picard nodded curtly and said the boy’s name then reminded him that they had a shuttle waiting. If he was going to make this trip, he would not have dilly-dallying and time delays. 

He wanted this done and over with.

His anger was peaked again when he thought of being forced, nearly blackmailed, into this.

Doctors!

~*~

_“Doctor Pulaski, you have an incoming call marked emergency.”_ Worf’s voice sounded over the comm unit in her office.

Kate blinked in surprise. “Acknowledged, Mr. Worf. Please transfer it to my office.” Waiting for the transference, she wasted no time pushing the button to begin the call once the light began to flash to signal the message was there. “This is Dr. Pulaski,” she identified herself, blinking in surprise at the man on the screen. Listening to his message, her heart began to race as fear crept in. It was all she could do to be the doctor she was expected to be and not the woman who loved the man she’d just been told was dying and needed her expertise to survive. Explaining the situation to the doctor, she told him to do all that they could to keep Picard alive while she did her best to get them back to the star base. Ending the call, she took only a moment to control the shaking she felt before slapping her comm badge and paging Riker.

_“Commander Riker, here. What can I do for you, Doctor? Now isn’t a good time for a meeting.”_

“Make it a good time, Commander,” she insisted in a voice that she knew bordered on insubordination, but she didn’t care. “I need to see you immediately.”

“I’ll be in the captain’s ready room.”

Kate heard the connection close then rushed out of her office, doing her best not to run as she made her way to the turbolift. Letting some of her emotions go as she made the journey to the bridge in a thankfully empty pod, she once again schooled her features as she stepped off onto the bridge and walked with purpose to the ready room. She could feel a presence behind her and knew that Deanna was following her, but she welcomed it, though she wasn’t sure Will would.

“I don’t appreciate your tone, Doctor.” Will glared at her as the door shut behind her.

“I don’t care. The Captain is dying. We must get back to Starbase five-one-five immediately.”

Will blinked in surprise and looked to Deanna, seeing something in the look on her face that was more than just worry for their captain. “Explain.”

“I don’t have time and couldn’t even if I did. Doctor’s oath prohibits it. My presence is required if he’s to live.”

Deanna could feel so many things from the doctor, the most prominent emotion being hurt, though she wasn’t sure why. She knew it wasn’t because of Will’s attitude, something more had happened and she intended to find out what.

“Doctor, we can’t leave Geordi behind.”

“Then think of something or let me take a runabout. Whatever is necessary.”

“How long?”

“They may be able to keep him alive for another thirty minutes, but I can’t guarantee there won’t be consequences.”

Will nodded and stood up. “We’ll do our best.”

Kate nodded and left, not giving him another thought. The man was insufferable these days. Maybe it was time to contemplate getting off this ship.

“Kate.” Deanna called, catching up with the older woman just as she stepped onto the turbolift.

“Please, Deanna.”

“No.” Deanna shook her head as she stepped onto the turbolift just before the doors closed. “What’s going on? And I don’t mean with the captain. I know that you can’t tell me that. You’re projecting many differing emotions, but hurt is at the forefront. What happened?” she asked as she reached out and rested her hand gently on the other woman’s arm.

Kate felt herself crumble, tears slipping out from beneath her closed eyelids. “Things were so wonderful last night and were pleasant enough over the course of the day but then…our meeting didn’t go well. He hurt me…that’s all that I can say.” She wiped at her face with her hands, doing her best to clear away the evidence of her tears. “I must concentrate on what I need to do to prepare. Please do what you can to help with the situation with Geordi. We _have_ to get to the star base.”

Deanna watched the woman hurry away after the turbolift stopped and the doors swished open. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but that was a woman in a lot of pain. “A very strong woman,” she murmured as the doors closed and she gave the computer the command to take her back to the bridge. The emotions churning inside her friend where a mass of chaos, but the doctor wasn’t letting them rule, instead pushing them aside to do what she must to save not only her captain but the man she’s in love with.


	13. Chapter 13

“What are you doing here?” Picard scowled up at the doctor.

“Saving your life. You’re welcome.” Kate answered, not letting him see how much his words and attitude hurt. It was, after all, duty and he’d warned her he wouldn’t treat her differently.

Picard grumbled then frowned at the pull of the monitor as she removed it from his forehead. Damned sticky nonsense. “Surely you weren’t needed. You just had to be involved.”

“You nearly died from complications that weren’t expected. They had no one here with the skills needed to save your life. I was the closest doctor with those skills. Believe me, if I could have let someone else do the job, I would have, because you made it quite clear you do not trust me with your life,” she snapped, finally letting some of her hurt cloud her words. “You’ll be in recovery for four hours. Your doctor will make the judgement on when you can return to duty. I won’t be returning to the ship with you.”

Picard blinked as if he’d suddenly remembered just _who_ his CMO was. He’d been so annoyed with this nonsense over his heart, something that reminded him of his foolishness, that he’d forgotten that Kate was also the woman who loved him. “Kate,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “It’s Doctor…I’m on duty.”

“Doctor,” he started again, startled by the pain he heard in her voice. “You can’t leave the crew without a doctor.”

“I won’t be. Lt. Selar is a doctor.”

“And she might well be a fine doctor, but she doesn’t have your experience. As your captain, I am not giving you permission to leave.”

Kate sighed. “Fine. I suppose pulling rank is only a fitting comeback. I’ll return to the ship.”

Picard watched her walk away and closed his eyes. “Fool,” he grumbled, angry at himself for hurting her.

~*~

By the time Kate returned to the ship, she’d cried out the worst of her hurt for the time being, enough so that she could go back to work as if nothing happened.

She sighed when she was met by Riker as she stepped off her shuttle. “I can’t tell you anything other than that he’s fine,” she said before Riker could question her.

“As this ship’s first officer,” Riker started, but was cut off.

“Be that as it may. It isn’t within my rights to break doctor patient confidentiality. You know as well as I do, the situation does not warrant such a break.”

“He nearly died!”

“Nearly.” Kate emphasized. “If he had died, or if this had been something that would cause him to be unfit to continue as the captain of this ship, then I would be obliged to break his confidence. He didn’t. He isn’t. I’m not,” she finished then walked away, leaving behind a fuming Riker.

“I could…” he started then shook his head.

“She’s right.” Deanna spoke up from her place beside him. “And you couldn’t have her charged with being insubordinate because she wasn’t. She was stating facts as the chief medical officer of this ship. In this instance, she outranks you.”

Riker rolled his eyes. “Doctors,” he mumbled.

“If she was a bridge officer instead of a doctor, she would still outrank you.” Deanna reminded him, her temper getting the better of her for a moment.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I was simply reminding you of the fact that Kate Pulaski has been an officer, a commander, longer than you have. I’ve also tired of your attitude toward her. She loved your father, what is so wrong with that? You’re acting as if the woman tried to murder him!” Deanna growled then stormed out of the shuttle bay. She had appointments to see to and a doctor to confront about the truth of what had really happened on the starbase with Picard. 

~*~

Picard wasn’t in any better of a mood when he returned than Kate had been. His crew standing and clapping as he walked onto the bridge, annoyed him, so he glared and stopped them mid-clap.

As he stood staring out the viewport in his ready room, he wondered just how much Kate had told them of what had happened. He knew he’d hurt her. Maybe she’d told them everything. It would serve him right.

His door chime sounding broke into his thoughts.

“Come,” he called, sure he knew who it was.

“She didn’t tell us anything other than what she had to, to get us to the starbase.”

“Deanna.”

“You hurt her. She won’t tell me what happened on the starbase. She did tell me that you hurt her before she left, but I’m sensing something else happened on the starbase that…” she frowned. “What did you do?”

Picard wasn’t used to Deanna being so blunt, and if it was anyone else, he would call her out for it. But this was his counselor, his conscience, and his friend. She was only trying to help. “I let my pride make me forget,” was his answer.

Deanna just barely kept herself from huffing. He was as bad as Kate with the avoidance, though she had at least received some sort of answer instead of the, “I don’t want to talk about it,” she’d received from Kate.

~*~

Kate smiled as she looked down at Worf. “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of a Klingon fainting.”

Worf growled. “I did not faint.”

“Excuse me.” Kate smirked. “This Klingon suffered a dramatic drop in blood pressure, his blood glucose dropped, there was deficient blood flow due to circulatory failure so he curled up his toes and lay unconscious on the floor.”

Worf growled again. “Doctor.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what else to say other than you fainted because that’s exactly what you did.”

“I told you…”

“I know what you told me,” she countered then looked at her monitors and shook her head. “Lt., you have Rapakh Ignor.”

“But doctor that is a childhood disease.” Worf protested.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just the measles.”

Getting a page from the Captain asking how Worf was doing, she looked at the Klingon and answered, making up a reason for the episode on the bridge and lying through her teeth.

Worf looked at her with a new appreciation and held her gaze. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, go and rest.” She watched Worf go and then shook her head. Klingons and their pride.

That thought led her back to Picard.

His pride had nearly cost him his life.

It had caused him to hurt her.

That thought led to the ache in her heart making itself known again. Would it ever stop?

She didn’t think it would.

Not as long as she was still on this damned ship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has dialogue taken directly from s2xe18, Up the Long Ladder. Some of the dialogue is exact, other bits are paraphrased. This chapter may seem like filler, but it's setting things up for moving forward for Picard and Pulaski.

“Doctor.”

Kate turned from the monitors she’d been studying and was surprised to see Worf standing just inside the door of her office holding a tray.

“I wish to thank you for protecting my…”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Kate smiled at him. “Worf, I’m honored. No one has ever performed the Klingon tea ceremony for me,” she told him as she moved to get a small table for the tray he held.

Worf watched as the doctor easily setup the cups for the tea, surprised that she knew what to do. “You know the ceremony?”

“I understand the externals not the mysteries. I’m not a Klingon.”

“You must not drink the tea. It is deadly to humans.” Worf warned her.

Kate merely raised an eyebrow and countered, “And none too good for Klingons.”

Looking up at her, Worf explained that it was a test of bravery, of one’s ability to look at the face of mortality. “It is also a reminder that death is an experience best shared…like the tea.”

Surprised at his eloquence, Pulaski smiled slightly. “Worf, you’re a romantic,” the words stung as they left her lips, but she kept it to herself. Worf didn’t know about her relationship, nor about what had transpired between her and Picard over the man’s health, and now wasn’t the time to get into any of that.

“It is among Klingons that love poetry achieves its fullest flower.”

Holding up her hand, Kate told him, “Hold that thought,” as she rushed to grab a hypospray. “Antidote,” she told him when she was standing in front of him once more and pushing the small device against her arm. Picking up the cup, she looked up at him. “If we’re going to share, let’s share,” she told him just before they took a drink of the tea. “Now, quote me a little of that poetry,” she said, hoping that hearing Klingon love poetry wouldn’t cause her to slip and break down in front of the man who she had just shared something special with, a man who she knew to be deeply private about his Klingon rituals. “And Mr. Worf…”

“Yes?” Worf asked after taking another sip of the tea.

“Thank you for sharing this with me.”

~*~

The tension between the captain and doctor whenever they were in the same room was palpable. Deanna knew that everyone could feel it, even those without any sort of psi capabilities such as those that herself and the few Vulcans aboard had, one of which worked closely with the doctor. Lt. Selar had been to see her, hoping she could shed some light on what to do because she’d made the mistake of touching the doctor and had been nearly knocked down by the woman’s churning emotions.

Deanna hadn’t been able to do anything but tell the woman not to touch the doctor because she herself was struggling with the overwhelming emotions coming from the doctor as well as the captain. She’d tried to talk with him, but he’d closed himself off. She’d received nearly the same response from Kate, though her emotions hadn’t been shielded and the heartbreak she felt nearly knocked Deanna off her feet.

Being paged for the bridge, she tapped her badge and acknowledged the hail then paused a moment to get herself settled to prepare for the barrage of emotions that she would have to ignore in order to do her job.

“Why won’t they just talk to me?” she muttered as she stepped onto the turbolift. It was times like these that she wished she had her mother’s capabilities. The woman could be a nuisance, but in cases like this she had a knack for understanding, aside from her ability to read those with the problem, and fix whatever was wrong. Deanna had never been sure why, and had never asked for fear of possibly upsetting her mother.

“If it doesn’t get better, I may have to resort to calling her here,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” Geordi asked as she stepped onto the bridge.

“Oh nothing. Just talking to myself.”

Geordi raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried?”

Deanna laughed at his teasing. “No. Although, with all the voices in my head…” she left the rest unsaid and winked at him causing him to chuckle before turning back to what he’d been doing.

“Ah, Counselor.” Picard nodded to her as she took her seat beside him. “We’re about to hail the Mariposan colony.”

Deanna nodded. “I only hope their minds aren’t as chaotic as the Bringloidi.”

Picard nodded. “The Bringloidi are chaotic in more than their minds. They brought chaos to my ship so a quick resolution is our goal.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“We’re being hailed, Captain. It’s from the surface.”

“Onscreen, Mr. Worf.”

~*~

“So what happened to the two of you down on the planet?” Geordi asked as he entered Dr. Pulaski’s office.

Kate frowned as she looked at the young man then at Riker. “What do you mean? Nothing happened.”

“Every time I asked where the two of you were, some clone lied to me.”

“Lied to you?” Riker questioned.

“Commander, with this thing I can see better than the average person.” Geordi answered as he pointed to his visor. “There are things that happen when a person lies that are undetectable to the normal human eye. It doesn’t always work with aliens, but with humans, it’s a snap.”

Kate thought a moment. “I remember working in their medical facility and getting a call that Granger wanted to see me in his office. I ran into Riker on my way there. After that…” she trailed off and looked at Riker.

“I think…I don’t remember.”

Kate felt her pulse race as she started to realize what had happened. Getting up, she grabbed a tricorder and scanned Geordi, Riker, then herself. Sighing as she looked at Geordi, she closed the tricorder. 

“So, what’s the prognosis, Doc?” Geordi asked.

“Geordi, you’ll be pleased to know that you aren’t missing any epithelial cells.”

Geordi quirked an eyebrow. “Great.”

“Will and I, however, are.”

“Meaning?” Riker asked.

Kate sighed before answering. “Although you can clone from any cell in the body, the cells in the lining of the stomach are the best choice because they’re relatively undifferentiated.”

Will growled and stormed out of her office, Kate and Geordi following in his wake. “I’m going back down to the planet.”

“I’m going with you.”

“There’s no need, Doctor.”

Kate narrowed her eyes. “They raped me as well as you, Commander. I’m going.”

Geordi’s eyebrows both went up at her bluntness. He wasn’t sure what had gone on with her and Riker, but whatever it was…he was sure he didn’t want to be in the middle of it.

“Beam us down to the Mariposan cloning lab, Mr. O’Brien.”

“Aye aye, Sir.” O’Brien didn’t question the order, just put in the coordinates and slid up the controls after the three stepped into place. Whatever was going on, he didn’t want to know. There was too much tension around this ship these days for his liking as it was.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate sat in the dark, the only light that of the stars flashing by the view ports in her quarters. She held a glass of wine in her hands, nursing the dark liquid as she thought about how much she wished she were in Jean Luc’s arms, how she wished to tell him of her experience on the planet watching Riker destroy her clone. She needed his strength and perspective because hers was drained and muddled.

But she didn’t have him.

And with his absence came a gaping hole she couldn’t seem to fill.

How had she let herself become this?

She had never been a woman that needed a man to survive.

Never.

She’d had to fight too hard for everything she had.

And yet…

Yes, and yet…

She loved him.

That’s how she let herself.

She’d opened up her heart to him in a way she’d never done before.

Now she was paying for it.

Hadn’t she learned?

Had her life taught her nothing?

Sipping at her wine, she shook her head, not enjoying it. It was too much like what she did with Jean Luc. Setting the glass down, she moved to rest her head against the top of the back of her sofa. Deciding she was tired of holding it all in, she let the tears fall, let the aching sobs break free.

If she let it all out, maybe she could move past this.

~*~

Deanna sighed as her mother appeared on the transporter pad. She expected a rash comment about the men, but her mother merely greeted them and asked to be taken to her quarters.

_“Little One, someone is in great pain.”_

_“Mother?”_

_“I feel it, Little One. How can you not sense it? It’s very strong.”_

_“I don’t know, Mother.”_ Letting down her shields, Deanna paused then nearly stumbled when she felt what her mother did…and she knew who it was. “I have to go, Mother.”

Lwaxana looked at her daughter. “You know who it is.”

“Mother.”

“No, don’t. If you know who it is…are they a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Have they talked to you?”

“I’ve tried, but…”

“Then let me. I don’t know them or whoever broke their heart.”

“She may not talk to you, Mother.”

“You forget. I don’t need her to talk to me. I already know exactly what happened.”

“Please Mother, don’t cause a problem.”

_“Little One, have I ever in a situation like this?”_ Lwaxana questioned her daughter in their thoughts.

Deanna tilted her head in acknowledgement of the statement. Her mother hadn’t ever done anything in this sort of situation except help. Which still confounded her if she thought too hard about it.

“Stop being so surprised, Little One.” Lwaxana chided as they stepped into the VIP quarters assigned to her. “Mr. Homn, you stay here and unpack.”

Deanna watched the man bow then take the heavy suitcase into the bedroom. “Are you sure you want to do this now?”

“Deanna, she’s hurting and the pain is deep enough it’s broadcasting all over the ship. I would think now would be the best time. Come on. Take me to her.”

Nodding, Deanna led her mother back out into the hall to the turbolift. She wasn’t sure how the doctor would receive the intrusion, but she didn’t know what else to do.

_“Little One. You take me to her, I’ll do the rest. Don’t worry so. I think you have your own person to go and tend to.”_

_“Mother. I can’t. He’s busy.”_

_“He’s also shielding. He’s quite good at it for a human, though not good enough to keep me from knowing that he’s hurting as well. They’re quite in love. Like your father and I.”_

_“Please, Mother. Help her.”_

_“I’ll do what I can, Little One.”_

Deanna paused outside Kate’s quarters. “This is her quarters. I don’t know if she’ll let you in.”

Lwaxana closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion. “Just let me in, Deanna.”

“Mother I…”

“I’ll take full responsibility.”

Deanna gave in and entered her override codes, watching as her mother disappeared into the darkness. She had to slam down every shield she had to keep from being brought to her knees. Hurrying away, she sent one last thought to her mother before stepping onto the turbolift. Rolling her eyes at her mother’s come back, she sighed. 

She hated to admit it but…

_“I’m always right, Little One.”_

“ _Mother_!”

~*~

Kate was startled by the gentle touch on her arm and turned to stare at the unknown woman sitting beside her. “How did you get in here? Who are you?”

“Who I am and how I got here are inconsequential. It’s why I’m here that’s important.”

Kate knew she should be alarmed that a stranger had entered her quarters, but all she felt was a sense of calm and caring. Letting her head fall back onto the sofa, she stared at the figure she could barely see. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here because I felt your heartache and I want to help.”

“You felt…you’re an empath?”

“No. I’m a telepath.” Lwaxana sighed, “A very powerful one. I felt your pain the minute I transported aboard.”

“I’m sorry. I usually am more careful because of Deanna. I don’t want to overwhelm her but I had to…” Kate’s words trailed off.

Lwaxana finished, “Let go and let it all out so that you could move on.”

“Yes.” Kate sighed. “Please, tell me…who are you?”

Reaching out to caress Kate’s face, Lwaxana watched as the touch worked, the calmness filling Kate’s mind a welcome respite to them both. “Now. I am Lwaxana Troi.”

“Deanna’s mother.”

“Yes. She thinks very highly of you, considers you a very dear friend. She’s worried about you. She told me you won’t talk to her.”

“I…”

“No matter. You don’t have to talk to me. I already know.”

Kate closed her eyes, tears once again breaking free. “I don’t understand what happened. We were, well you’ve seen.”

Lwaxana smiled as she settled more comfortably on the sofa. “Yes, I have. He’s being very careful not to rush things, though it’s getting more frustrating for you to continue to stop.”

“Except it _has_ stopped…all of it.” Opening her eyes, Kate looked up at Lwaxana, finally able to see the exotic beauty of the other woman. “I see where Deanna gets her beauty.”

“She looks like her father.” Lwaxana smiled as she deflected the compliment. “We were a good blend, and yes, she _is_ beautiful. Kate…”

“How do you know…” Kate stopped and shook her head. “Oh forget it. I know how you know. I’ve never dealt this closely with a telepath such as yourself. I know you’re Betazoid but…”

“As I said, I’m a very powerful telepath and I’m not doing anything to shield your thoughts from my mind.”

“But when you touched me, I felt you in my head.”

“Yes, well, we’ll keep that to ourselves, shall we?”

“Deanna doesn’t know you can do that?”

“It isn’t something that’s well known, no. It only happens to a few of us.”

“Those of you that are powerful.” Kate guessed.

“Yes. There aren’t many of us left.”

“I’m so tired.”

“You’ve exhausted yourself. He does love you, Kate. He’s hurting because he knows that he hurt you. You want to leave the ship but he won’t let you.”

“I have to get away.”

“No, you don’t. You need to talk to him. He really is sorry and wants to apologize, but he knows that you wouldn’t listen to him…that you’re too hurt to listen.”

“Why? Why did he do it?”

“Because he’s embarrassed. He hates that he has an artificial heart because it was an act of foolishness that brought it about. And he doesn’t want his, as his thoughts go, innards to be the talk of Starfleet medical.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “They won’t. They don’t. Pride. Always pride!”

“Well, he is a man.”

“Yes, he is. A man that I…”

“Go ahead and say it.”

“I love him. I need him. I crave his touch. What is wrong with me? I’m not a weak and needy woman.”

“Of course you’re not. That doesn’t mean you can’t need the man you’ve given your heart to.” Lwaxana sighed and decided to confide a secret to the woman. “What do you know of Betazoid physiology?”

“As much as there is available and a bit more from having served with a few down through the years. Why?”

“That would explain why you were so surprised by me.”

“Yes. You’re far more than any Betazoid I’ve ever been around.”

“And I’ve explained why. But what you probably know nothing about is what is called the Phase.”

Kate frowned. “Phase?”

“Yes. It’s a time of change that Betazoid women of a certain age go through. In this phase we become fully sexual and our sex drive…well…it’s quadruple that of a human female at this age.” Lwaxana watched Kate blink in surprise and smiled. “I came onboard not only to be transported to the Pacifica Confrence, but also to find a mate. I’m lonely and I _need_ a man. I do not need a man to function, to exist, but my body…well…” she shrugged with a smile. “While I’m going through this, my telepathy can be comprised, though in this case it is not. It just seems to be more sensitive to things of the romantic variety.” Lwaxana smiled at Kate. “Not that I wouldn’t have sensed your emotions anyway and wanted to help. I can’t help myself.”

“I don’t know that you can help.” Kate sighed.

“I can if you’ll let me.”

“What can you possibly do? We haven’t spoken in weeks. I…” she started then stopped and thought about the incident, knowing that Lwaxana would see it in her thoughts.

“Oh dear.” Lwaxana cringed. “You wished for him to be there, to talk with, to hold you.”

“Yes. What the Mariposans did was…it was a form of rape and then we committed…” she shook her head. “It’s all a jumbled mess and I needed his strength and…” she sighed. “I just needed him.”

“You still need him.”

“I do. I’ve told him things I’ve never told anyone. I fell harder for him than I’ve ever fell for a man before and yet…”

“And now you’ve hit a bump in the road as human’s say.”

“It’s a rather large bump.”

“But it isn’t one you can’t go over.”

“Did you really read him and see that he wants to apologize?”

“Yes. He misses you, Kate. He needs and wants you as much as you do him.”

“I’m so tired.”

“Then rest. After you’ve rested, go and see him. Talk to him. Let him explain and apologize.” Lwaxana watched as Kate’s eyes closed, her mind at least calm enough to let the woman finally rest. Sure that she wouldn’t stir, Lwaxana carefully stood up and left. Letting herself lean back against the wall, she took a deep breath. The emotional upheaval from Kate had zapped her energy and she needed a moment to gather enough strength to finish the return journey to her own quarters.

Straightening herself back to her usual posture, she made her way to the turbolift, her mind closed to any other emotions she might detect. She knew that the captain’s quarters were on this deck, but she didn’t know if Deanna had cornered him there or in his ready room. At this moment, she didn’t care. All she wanted was to return to her quarters and Mr. Homn. She was sure he would have a bath ready and waiting for her, he was very good at sensing her needs…sometimes before she sent them to him.

“I only hope I’ve helped,” she muttered as she stepped onto the turbolift and gave the computer the command to take her to the deck her quarters were located on.


	16. Chapter 16

“You didn’t trust me with your life.” Kate whispered as she stared across at Picard.

“What?” he frowned. “Of course I trust you with my life!”

“Then why? Why did you…” Kate shook her head, unsure of how to go on.

“Kate, it wasn’t you.” Picard whispered, suddenly understanding what Kate had thought. Moving to where she stood, he reached up and caressed her face. “It was my pride, Kate. I was consumed with it. I hate being reminded that I have this damnedable artificial heart because it reminds me of how foolish and stupid I was when I was young. I don’t like being a novelty. And I hate having my insides messed about with.” Pulling her closer, he held her gaze. “I trust you with my life, Kate, and I was a fool for not letting you do the surgery in the first place. I know that you could have kept it quiet from the crew if I’d asked you instead of being an ass.”

“You _were_ an ass,” she agreed as she laid her head against his chest. “I needed you.”

“I’m here, if you’ve forgiven me.”

“You hurt me. You can’t do that to me again. You have to talk to me, to remember I’m not just a doctor to growl at. Do you know how scared I was when I got the message that you were dying? We were so far away and I didn’t know if I could get to you in time. And then you…” she felt her tears return. “You have to promise not to do that again. Promise me.”

“I can only promise that I will do my best not to do that again. I’ve been alone a very long time, Kate. I can’t break old habits of a lifetime overnight.”

Kate nodded against him. “The Mariposans…” she started.

“Shh.” Picard whispered as he led her to the sofa and sat down, pulling her down into his lap, cuddling her close. “I know what they did to you and what Riker did.”

“What they did to us…it was a form of rape. But what we did…wasn’t it murder?”

“If the clones had been living and fully functioning, then I suppose it would have been murder, but they weren’t. They were still being created.”

Kate settled closer to him, the rumble of his voice in his chest soothing. “I felt so violated, and I still feel that way. How could they think it was okay? I’d die before I would do something like that.”

“I believe the Bringloidi will teach them the values they lack from years of being such a regulated society with no physical contact or attachments. They seem to have nearly cloned themselves into robots.”

“Something I’m sure will frustrate the Bringloidi.”

“I’m sure Breanna will see to it that it changes quickly.”

Kate chuckled a bit. “She was a force.”

“No more than you.”

“I’ve had to be.”

“And so has she. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be Eve, as she put it, but once I reminded her of a few things, she accepted it and did what she’s always done. If the Mariposans had been as fortunate to have a woman with her strength, they wouldn’t be in the mess they are.”

Kate let her eyes close, fully relaxed in the warmth of his embrace. “I don’t want to talk about them anymore. I want you to make me forget everything.”

Tilting her head up, Picard caressed his thumb over the line of her cheekbone. “I think I can do that.” Stopping just before his lips touched hers, he held her gaze. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Kate. I do love you and I’ve missed you.”

Lifting a hand, she cupped the back of his head. “You can apologize more later. Right now, kiss me…and Jean…”

“Yes?”

“Hold me all night.”

A smile was her answer and then his breath was mingling with hers, his lips covering her own as his mouth made love to hers.

Kate moaned as she opened her mouth to his probing tongue. She’d missed his kisses, missed the warmth of his body, the strength of his arms wrapped around her. The hurt he’d caused her was still there, and they would need to talk more about it, but he’d apologized and admitted to his pride, something a lesser man wouldn’t do. She loved him. She wanted him. She needed him.

She understood now what Lwaxana had been telling her and vowed to thank the woman when she saw her again. 

For now though…

She had better things to do.

Picard moved his lips down along Kate’s neck, inhaling her scent and enjoyed the sounds she was making as she pressed her body to his. He knew they needed to talk more before they took their relationship to the point of making love, but it didn’t stop him from taking up where they’d been before. Tracing the rim of her ear with the tip of his tongue, he smirked at the shiver that rushed over her. “Kate,” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Let me go change out of this uniform then we’ll settle down here on the sofa for the night.”

“The sofa?”

“Yes. It’s big enough for the two of us and rather comfortable.” Caressing her face, he smiled at her. “When I take you to my bed, it isn’t going to be for sleeping.”

Smiling sleepily at him, she nodded and settled onto the sofa to wait for him. “I love you for that.”

Leaning over to kiss her, Picard caressed her cheek. “I’ll only be a moment. I’ll bring a blanket.”

Laying her head on the back of the sofa she nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

~*~

Lwaxana smiled as she felt the contentment sweeping through the ship from Kate’s mind.

“Mother? What is it?”

“She’s content.”

Deanna frowned. “Who?” then her facial expression changed as she figured it out. “Oh. Kate. You mean our interference worked?”

Lwaxana chuckled. _“Oh Little One. Don’t think of it that way. We were helping them because we both knew they were miserable. Think of it as being a friend.”_

_“And are you her friend, Mother?”_

_“I believe I am now. She’s a remarkable woman, Deanna. I see why you care for her.”_

Deanna smiled then yawned. “I sometimes wish I was a telepath like you. There are times it would make things so much easier.”

“Oh no, Little One. You don’t want to be like me. You just sense things and that can sometimes be overwhelming. When you can do more than sense, it’s harder to block it all out. That’s why I like having Mr. Homn around. His mind is quiet. There’s nothing there unless he needs me to know something.”

“Nothing?”

“Not a thing. It’s why you can’t sense him. His species was a serving species. Their minds become attuned to those they serve and all they think about are things to do with serving that person. I do occasionally get a flash of his pleasure when I wander about the house nude or when he’s indulging in some liquor he favors, but I let him have it. He never asks for anything and he gives me so much.”

“I’m glad you have him. I don’t worry so much about you traveling about all over the place with him going with you. Not too many people are brave enough to try something with him around.”

“Oh, they’ve tried. It didn’t work out well.”

Deanna’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“His strength is greater than a Vulcan’s or Klingon’s and he doesn’t take kindly to anyone threatening me. If he feels fear from me…did you know his skin changes color when he’s angry?”

“No.” Deanna shook her head. “Mother, why have you never told me about him before?”

“When have we sat and talked like this, Little One?”

Leaning over, Deanna rested her head on her mother’s shoulder. “It’s been a very long time.”

“Yes, it has.” Lwaxana kissed Deanna’s head. “Now. Since Jean Luc is taken…what am I going to do about a man?”

Deanna laughed. “Oh Mother!”


	17. Chapter 17

Kate sat at her usual table in Ten-forward staring down into her drink. She hadn’t meant to cause Data to lose confidence in himself. How could she have known that he would? He was…damn it all! No matter how much she cared for him, she couldn’t deny that he was an android and as such didn’t have feelings and couldn’t possibly lose confidence when he…she took a long drink.

This was madness.

“Confused, Doctor?”

Kate looked at Guinan and rolled her eyes. “You know, one of these days I’m going to figure you out.”

Guinan laughed. “Captain Picard has known me longer than anyone on this ship and even he hasn’t, as you said, figured me out yet.”

“Just exactly how old are you?”

“Far too old to answer that.”

Kate shook her head then went back to studying her drink. “I suppose you’ve heard about what I did.”

Guinan frowned. “What you did? You mean talking Data into playing that ridiculous game?”

“Yes.” Kate nodded.

“I don’t see what the problem is. It’s a game and that man is a ridiculous little Carspelian slug.”

“Carspelian slug?”

“Looks a lot like Kolrami. He isn’t as good as he thinks he is.”

“But he won against Data.”

“Yes, and now Data has asked to be removed from duty because he thinks something is wrong. But the reason he won is because Data went into it with the wrong attitude. Kolrami is a master strategist. He wins strategy games against computers all the time. Put him in a real combat situation, though, and he wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Really?”

“Oh, he would think he knew what to do, but he would ultimately get us all killed. Data, on the other hand, has something other computers don’t.”

“The experience of living and working among humans who don’t use computations or logic when making most of their decisions.”

“Exactly. Sometimes it’s more about a draw than a win.”

“Doing the best to minimize damage or loss of life.”

Guinan nodded. “Kolrami doesn’t understand that. Data does if someone simply reminds him of it.”

Tipping her glass up, Kate swallowed the last of her drink. “Yes, I want another one.”

Guinan laughed as she stood and took the glass. “Are you turning into a mind reader, Doctor?”

“No. I just knew that’s what you were going to ask because you always do.”

“Someday I won’t.”

~*~

“Jean, I’m sorry for causing the problem with Data.”

“Oh Kate, you have nothing to apologize for. You couldn’t possibly have know Kolrami would beat Data or that Data would think something was wrong. It’s that damned game.”

“No one seems to like it.”

“I’ve seen it cause problems before. Try watching a couple of Andorians play it.”

“Oh dear.” Kate laughed. “There antennae?”

“Yes.” Picard shivered at the memory. “Did you know that some of the antennae can rotate completely?”

“Yes. It’s the same principle as humans that are labeled as double jointed.”

“Well, I didn’t know that.”

Kate covered her mouth to contain her laughter as she sat down at the table. The look on Picard’s face was priceless. “How old were you?”

“I was a first year cadet at the Academy.”

“So eighteen, then.”

Picard raised an eyebrow. “You know that?”

“I know your service record backward and forward.”

“I didn’t realize you knew everything.”

“Everything. Like the fact that you failed the first time you tried to get into the Academy.”

“And here I thought Wesley and Guinan were the only ones aboard that knew that.”

“I’m surprised Wesley does.”

“I told him on the way to Starbase five-one-five. That was a very long trip.” Picard saw her eyes cloud over and moved to caress her cheek. “I’m sorry, Kate. I have a lot to make up for over that incident.”

Tilting her face into his hand, Kate smiled at him. “We’ll work it out.”

“Yes, we will. I’m not going to lose you, Kate.”

“We’ve come too far for that now. We’re both going to have to learn to temper our singular tendencies.”

“That will take far longer for me than for you. You’ve at least been married before.”

“We can’t go by that. I wasn’t much good at being married.”

“Then we’ll learn it all together.”

“The best way, really.” Yawning, she shook her head. “I really should go. I know you won’t be finished until late, but comm me when you get back to your quarters. I won’t mind if you wake me.”

“I won’t comm you if it’s as late as I suspect it will be because it will be too close to time for you to get up.” Helping her stand, Picard pulled her close and kissed her. “Goodnight, mon amour.”

“I love it when you speak French.”

“Just speak?” he asked with a smirk.

Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him. “I love that sense of humor.”

“Go on now. Get some rest. And stop worrying about Data. I’ll see to Mr. Data’s lack of confidence.”

Kate nodded. “I hope this is over soon. I don’t much care for Kolrami.”

“None of us like the man. I want him off my ship. I’ll be reporting all of this mess to Starfleet. He’s caused nothing but trouble with this whole exercise.”

“Good.” Kate nodded then made her way out of the room, turning to look at him with a soft smile before the doors swooshed closed.

Picard sighed. She was an amazing woman and not getting to spend his time with her this evening, as he’d grown accustomed to, was just one more mark against Kolrami in his mind. He snarled at just the thought of the smug alien. 

“I need shore leave,” he grumbled as he left to go and talk to Data and fix that mess.

Some days he wondered why he chose this particular career path. There were times when he felt more like a father than a captain, though he would admit that this crew was far better than any he’d had. He knew a lot of it was due in part to Will as his first officer, and he was grateful to the man for fielding most of the more ridiculous aspects of command.

Though sometimes, only the captain will do.

Which was the case with Data.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a 'rambler', but...well...have you ever been watching someone and your thoughts just sort of start rambling around in your head in no particular direction? Yeah...that's what's happening here.

Kate sighed. Having Will as a patient was more trying than dealing with Picard and his annoying habit of avoiding his physicals. The first officer was still cool toward her, it seemed an impossible task trying to get back to the easiness they’d had before his father had shown up.

Studying her readings once again, she did a few more calculations and scowled when she didn’t get the results she wanted. Damn it all. His condition was worsening and nothing she’d done so far had slowed down the deterioration. She had to save him. She couldn’t let a good man die, no matter how he treated her. This damned organism seemed to go against everything she’d ever seen or studied in her career and was testing her knowledge. 

Hearing the alarms, and Deanna’s cry, Kate jumped up and rushed out to the biobed. Scanning Riker’s vitals, calling for a hypo, looking at the readings, she felt her heart pounding…she was losing him.

Dear god.

She was losing.

And if she lost this one…

Kyle.

Deanna.

The loss would be too great…would hurt two people she cared a great deal for.

Thinking fast, she set up the neural transmitter, watching as the needles slid into place in Riker’s head. Slowly, and with as much precision as her human hands and mind could perform, she started the stimulation. As she worked, everything in the background faded and all that she saw or heard was in the bubble of time around her. 

She had to save him.

He had to live.

For Kyle.

For Deanna.

~*~

Picard stepped into Sickbay and watched Kate as she worked. Staying out of the way, he saw the line of her body rigid with what only he knew was fear and worry. She’d been fighting for hours to keep Will alive, the last few hours having been the worst and making it seem as though she was fighting a losing battle.

He knew that Will had still been treating her rather brusquely. He’d wanted to talk to the young man about it, try to learn just why he was treating her this way when he’d made up with his father, but she’d asked him not to do anything. Kate had told him that it would work itself out one way or the other, and that, as long as it wasn’t interfering with duty and the running of the ship, it was best left as it was.

He’d told her he’d leave it alone as long as it continued to stay outside of their duties to the ship, but the moment it interfered with the running of his ship, he would intervene. She’d simply smiled at him and nodded.

He knew underneath her stoicism, it bothered her. The tender heart she had always amazed him when he thought about the things she’d been through. He knew people that had been through far less whose hearts had simply seemed to vanish and they were some of the coldest people he knew.

He had often been accused of being cold, though he knew he wasn’t. He felt things. Felt them deeply but he couldn’t allow anyone to see that. It could be used as ammunition against him by enemies, something that he couldn’t have happen as the captain of the flagship of the Federation. He’d had the opportunity to learn how to shield his thoughts, to empty his mind as it were, when he’d served with a Vulcan and Betazoid as an Ensign aboard the _Reliant_. Between the two, he’d learned different techniques and he’d successfully managed to incorporate the two into a very effective mental shield. Both had been impressed with his ability, wondering if he had latent psi capabilities, though he hadn’t learned until years later that he did in fact have them…something else he kept well hidden. Deanna, for all that she knew about him, didn’t even know that bit, though he often wondered if her mother would be able to learn of it.

Lwaxana often annoyed him, but he knew that he’d never met a more powerful telepath in all his years of service. He suspected that she was far more brilliant that she let on, using the zaniness as a cover to protect herself against those who would use her powers for ill. He knew that she’d been responsible for Kate coming to him, and he’d be forever grateful to the woman for it, though he hadn’t been able to give her his thanks before she left. He still shook his head when he thought of how she’d easily rattled off the plan of the Antedian assassins and then been rattled by the transporter. He suspected that was another one of her fake quirks, to give credence to her airheaded persona. What he didn’t understand was Deanna. How was she fooled by this? Did Lwaxana block Deanna from knowing the truth? He knew that Deanna knew her mother was a powerful telepath, she’d stated as much, so her believing her mother to be as flaky as she appeared to be was rather confusing.

Turning his attentions back to Kate when she uttered a curse, he knew it was bad. The doctor was usually very circumspect when on duty, curses never a part of her vocabulary. Well, he amended…never verbally audible at least. He knew the woman could cuss like a sailor, as the old Earth saying went, and he’d been a bit surprised at the words she knew and in how many different languages. Even he wasn’t fluent enough in that many languages to curse a blue streak.

Looking at the monitors, he saw what Kate was fighting against. Will was dying, and Kate was losing.

Would this break her?

Not because she was close to Will, that wasn’t the case.

But she loved Will’s father.

And Deanna was a friend…almost a daughter to the doctor…and so she loved her as well.

Holding her gaze when she looked at him, he gave her all that he could in that short moment of time, hoping that she knew that no matter what he would be there for her. That it would all be okay.

At least he hoped it would be.


	19. Chapter 19

“Damn it, Will!” Deanna growled at the man. “She saved your life!”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“Do you have any idea what it did to her when she thought she was losing the fight? Do you know that she never slept from the moment you were brought in? Now that you’ve recovered, why do you think Captain Picard gave her leave from her duties for a week? She didn’t ask for it. He forced it on her.” Deanna threw up her hands. “Men! I see why my mother thinks they should be manipulated,” she grumbled as she stalked toward the door. “I’m leaving. Don’t expect to see me outside of duty shifts until you grow up. Kate didn’t do anything other than love your…” she stopped and turned to look at him. “That’s it, isn’t it? She loved your father.”

“I wouldn’t call it love. If she loved him so much, why aren’t they together? Why did I never know about them? And…why didn’t she tell me when we met that she knew my father? She acted as though she didn’t know who I was.”

Deanna shook her head. “As I said. I’m going. Stew in it.”

Will blinked at the last bit. It wasn’t often that Deanna used Earth turns of phrase, but when she did it was usually when she was angry. And this turn of phrase…she was most decidedly angry.

He shrugged.

So be it.

He wasn’t going to forget what Kate had done.

_“And what did she do, exactly?”_ his inner voice, which sounded too much like his father, asked.

He found he couldn’t answer the question. He just knew that she’d done _something_ and it annoyed him.

Was it because she’d loved his father?

_“No, that’s not it, and you know it.”_

Rolling his eyes, he scowled. Why did his father have to be the voice inside his head?

_“Because this is about your father and you.”_

He shook his head. 

His inner voice was right.

This was about him and his father.

Maybe a call to his father would help him finally resolve his issues with Kate Pulaski because Deanna was right.

He was being childish.

~*~

Kate sighed as she opened her eyes, smiling at the face that greeted her. “Jean,” she whispered as she leaned into his kiss.

“I wanted to make sure you were resting.”

“Mmm. I’ve slept so long my back hurts.”

Kissing her again, Picard gently maneuvered her so that he could massage her aching back muscles. “How’s this?”

“It’s wonderful. You’re very good at this.”

“I was an athlete. We learned the basics of massage because we didn’t always have the technology available to get rid of the cramps and knots.”

“Very smart.” She settled further into her bed and closed her eyes again. “Tell me about your days as a sports hero.”

“Hero? Now Kate…I wasn’t…”

“Come now, Jean,” she chuckled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Picard rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated scowl. “You obviously already know so why ask?”

“Because I only know the games you won, the trophies, the medals, the basics. I don’t know how it was for you…what life was like for you in those days. I don’t know if you enjoyed the sports you were involved with or if it was just something you were good at and had been talked into. I want to know it all.”

“Well, to answer one of your questions, yes…I did enjoy it. The trophies and medals were left behind. While I did enjoy the sports, and I wasn’t forced into them, I didn’t become an athlete just simply because it was something I was good at and enjoyed.”

“Then why?”

“I had a need to prove myself to my father. He wouldn’t condone my wanting to join Starfleet so I thought that if I strove for higher standards in everything that it would prove to him that I could make it, that I deserved to attend the Academy. You know how hard it is to get in. I knew it and so did my father.”

“And did he ever?”

“No. All I gained was the hatred of my brother for being the favored son who always got away with everything. My father died before I managed to receive what I’d wished.”

“And that’s when you left to go to the Academy.”

“And estranged myself from my family.”

“Oh Jean. I’m so sorry.”

“Robert married a wonderful woman who has tried to keep me a part of the family, but she can only do so much without angering Robert.”

“So when you went to the Academy, why did you give up sports if you enjoyed them?”

“Because my attentions turned to something else.”

“Flying,” she guessed.

“Yes. It was the most exhilarating thing I’d ever experienced and I found that I was what they called, a natural, at it.” 

Kate watched his face as he lost himself in the memories. “So much so that you have a maneuver named after you.”

Picard blushed and shook his head. “That’s rather embarrassing now.”

“It shouldn’t be. It’s an honor. Do you miss piloting?”

“I do.” His eyes twinkled. “But as the captain of the Federation’s flagship, I have a private yacht I can take out when I choose to.”

Kate sat up and stared at him. “Oh Jean…will you?”

“I thought we might. It’s been too long since I’ve been behind the controls of a ship and I know that I need time away.”

“How will we keep people from knowing I’m with you?”

“Do we care if they know?”

“Are you certain?”

“I am. We’ll be cautious, but if they learn of it, so be it.”

“Well, I am off duty for the next week per your orders. I can leave my combadge here so that I can’t be traced to your location. And we…”

“And we can have Deanna help us.”

“Yes. She and Guinan since they’re the two that know about us.”

“But we don’t need to make any elaborate plans. If they can keep people from knowing, fine…if not, well that’s perfectly fine as well.”

“Where will we go?”

“The yacht has warp capabilities and we’re near Risa if you’d like to go there.”

She frowned. “Risa’s beautiful, but I don’t want to go to a pleasure planet. Not yet anyway.”

Smiling at her, he caressed her cheek. “Well then, what about Altera IV? There’s a beach there that the sand sings when the water touches the shore.”

“Oh yes. I’ve heard of it. That sounds wonderful.”

“And because there’s also an archaeological dig going on there, the crew will simply think I’ve gone there to involve myself with that for a bit of relaxation.”

Kate laughed. “You’re devious, my darling.”

“No need to let them know I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Laughing again, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, and thank you very much.”

“It’s as much for me as it is for you. We need time alone away from the ship.”

Kate blinked at the implications laced within his words. Clearing her throat, she sat back. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as you’re packed and ready. Contact me and I’ll tell you what to do next. I’ll be waiting on the yacht.”

“You already had this planned before you came here!” she poked his chest. “Very sure of yourself, Mr. Picard.”

Picard grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “If you had said no, I would have simply gone on my own to keep up the ruse.”

“I never would have said no. It will be nice being just the two of us.”

Kissing her gently, he caressed her cheek. “Go on then. Pack whatever you wish to take with you. I have a few things to do before we go.”

Letting him go, Kate watched him leave then smiled as a shiver ran through her. 

Were they finally going to make love?

Standing up, she bit her lip as she thought about what clothes to take. They were going to a beach, but…she frowned. A swimsuit? Maybe a quick call to a friend would help.


	20. Chapter 20

The sand on the beach was the most beautiful she’d ever seen. It wasn’t any one color, but a multitude of hues some of which Kate had never seen before. And the singing when the water touched it…well, no one had said that it was so sensual. She was sure Jean Luc had been as surprised by that as she had been. She looked at the water, enjoying watching him as he swam, marveling at the violet hue of the water. This planet was beautiful, far more than words could ever express. She wondered if the holodeck’s recreation of it would even do it justice.

Hearing the song of the sand once more, she whimpered then decided to join Jean Luc in the water. Maybe the coolness would help calm her down. Otherwise, their first time together was going to be here in the sand and she didn’t much care for that…she didn’t want sand in places it shouldn’t be. She’d been there, done that, and it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

“Kate! Come on!” she heard Jean Luc call to her. She laughed as she dropped her sarong and ran out to him.

“Jean!” she yelled when he splashed her. “Stop that!” she told him then dipped her hands into the water and flung some at him.

Grabbing her about the waist, Picard pulled her down into his arms. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

The feel of the water was unlike anything she’d ever felt. It was as if the water was vibrating as it touched her, sending chills along her skin and doing marvelous things to her body. “My god, Jean…” she breathed.

“I’m not sure why the sensual properties of the planet weren’t listed.”

“It’s just the water and the song of the sand.” Kate told him as she rested her arms on his shoulders and pressed her body to his. “If we don’t get out of the water, we’ll be going at each other here or on the sand and I don’t want that.”

“It’s odd that I wasn’t affected by the water until you came in.”

“Hmm. So maybe that’s the reason for the missing information. Maybe this only happens to people that are attracted to each other and those that were here noting the beach’s beauty and colors, etc., were just a group of people.”

“Possibly. At any rate…” he started then pulled her into a heated kiss, his hands caressing over her curves, the wet material of her suit clinging to them like a second skin leaving little to his imagination. He could feel her nipples pressed against his chest, and he groaned then pulled away. “Mon dieu.”

“Indeed,” she panted and pulled away. “We need to get out of the water.”

Holding out his hand, he followed her out and held it as they walked back to where they’d left their towels. Watching as she toweled off as much water as she could, his eyes smoldered as she tied the sarong around herself. “Should we take some sand back with us?”

“I think I would like that. I don’t think it will sing with just regular water. I think it has to be this water.”

“Then we take some of the water too. But not now. We’ll do that before we leave.”

“It will be nice to have it as a reminder…and to study its properties.”

Picard smiled as he nodded his agreement. “Let’s go back to our rooms then. We’ll shower and decide where we want to go for diner.”

“I think some time away from each other is a good idea. It will let us calm down.”

Pulling her into his arms, he whispered, “We could do that or we could simply give in.”

She smiled and caressed his cheek. “I don’t want our first time to be because we’ve been seduced by the sand and water. I want things to just happen.”

Kissing the palm of her hand, he agreed, “So do I.”

~*~

Sighing as Picard gently swayed her about the dance floor, Kate smiled as she heard the song of the sand. “Can you hear it?”

“I can. It would seem once you’ve heard it, you hear it even if you’re not on the beach.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Its effects aren’t as powerful here.”

“No. I’m just feeling very relaxed now.”

“That could be the wine,” he whispered before nuzzling her neck. “I’m enjoying our time here very much.”

“So am I. It’s nice being able to go out without worrying about people seeing us.”

“It doesn’t worry me on the ship, Kate. Not really. I just don’t want you to be treated differently because you’re involved with me and you know that some of them will. They’ll think that I’m favoring you so we’ll have to be extra vigilant. I’ll have no one accusing you of sleeping with me for…well, I won’t have it.”

“Oh Jean. You don’t have to protect me. I worry more for you. And we will be vigilant. I will give no one cause to think that you’re favoring me.”

“We’ll have to leave in the morning.”

Kate sighed, “I know. Promise we’ll come back here again when we have more time. I want you to be able to go and get involved with the archeological dig. I want to find out if the other beaches have the same affect on us. I want to see those vivid pink mountains up close.”

“We’ll come back and do all of those things,” he whispered, his warm breath against her ear causing her to shiver. “I thought that the next time we’re on Earth, you could come with me to Le Barre.”

“To your home?”

“Well, the ancestral home. It hasn’t been my home since I left for Starfleet.”

“But you want to show it to me?”

“Yes. You said you wanted to see where I lived as a boy. We won’t stay there, but I’ll take you and introduce you to Marie and Renee.”

“Renee?”

“My nephew.”

“And have you ever met him?”

“No. I’ve only seem the holos that Marie has sent me over the years.”

“Oh Jean.” Kate sighed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And will I meet your brother?”

“It might not be a pleasant experience.”

“But I want to meet him. Maybe he’s changed and would welcome you.”

“He might welcome you, and you’ll meet him if you wish. Marie will do her best to smooth the way as she’s always done.” Picard held her closer as they spun into another song. “You’re a marvelous dance partner, have I told you that before?”

“Mmm hmm, but thank you for saying so again. Even before my surgery, I could dance. It was all I could do, and do well.”

As the song ended, Picard stepped back. “More? Or are you ready to go back to our hotel?”

“Back to our hotel. I rather like dancing with you in a more private setting.”

Smirking at her, Picard shook his head then led her back to their table. “It’s a good thing we have adjoining rooms then.”

Laughing, Kate took his arm as they left the restaurant and made their way out to their transportation. “Prompt, aren’t they,” she mused as Picard helped her in.

“The system is set up so that when you pay, they send your transportation up to be ready for you so that you don’t have to wait.”

“Very efficient.”

Picard wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they sped through the city to their hotel. “I wonder how things are going on the ship.”

“I’ve been wondering if they’ve figured out I went with you.”

Picard chuckled. “Not if Guinan and Deanna had their way.”

“They were very determined.” Kate sighed and reached out for his free hand. 

“What is it, Kate?”

“I’m just thinking about Will. I don’t want him to be angry with you when he learns of us.”

“He’ll have no reason to be. Or, no more so than anyone else.”

“He isn’t going to like it. He’s going to think I’m up to something.”

“And what could you possibly be up to? You have nothing to gain being with me. You’re the only one aboard who has the power to remove me from duty without causing mutiny. I don’t see what you could possibly need above that.”

“He might think I want to influence you.”

“And if he thinks I’ll let you, he doesn’t know me.”

“Not at all.” Kate chuckled.

Picard paid their driver and helped her out then took her hand as they walked into their hotel. “It’s been a wonderful day and evening. I’m looking forward to how it will end.”


	21. Chapter 21

Deanna laughed. “Guinan. You know he would hate speculation,” she whispered.

Guinan shrugged. “Who says he’ll find out?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“We’ve been successful in our mission. Why shouldn’t I wonder if they were…successful.”

Deanna laughed again. “Ohh that’s just…Guinan!”

The bartender smirked. “What do you think Riker will think when he finds out?”

“He isn’t going to like that it’s been going on under his nose no matter how things are between him and Kate.”

“The man needs to stop thinking that Kate tried to replace his mother.”

Deanna blinked. “What?”

“You heard me. He’s angry because he thinks Kate was trying to replace his mother in his father’s affections.”

“Will is very mixed up when it comes to his father and mother. Losing her when he was so young…” Deanna shook her head. “I’ve tried to make him look at it a different way. I tried to make him see that he wouldn’t be the man he is if that hadn’t happened in his life but he refuses to see it. I’ve given up trying to get him to change his attitude toward Kate. I even reminded him that she didn’t sleep for days while she did everything she could to find a cure for him, fighting so that he could live. He still won’t listen.”

“Maybe his father should be the one to take care of it.” Guinan suggested. “They did come to an understanding before the older Riker left, yes?”

“They did. And that might be a good idea, but I can’t see Kate being happy with me for dragging Kyle into it.”

“Who says you would do the…dragging?”

Deanna shook her head. “You amaze me. Some day you’re going to have to tell me more about yourself.”

“Some day, I just might.”

~*~

Data knew that his friend was up to something. She and Guinan seemed to chat more than he’d ever noticed them doing so and they seemed to always be whispering or laughing. He knew that the captain had taken his yacht out, what he didn’t know was why the yacht and not something smaller such as a runabout since it was just him.

He frowned.

What if the captain had not gone alone?

But if he had a companion, who?

Accessing the crew manifest and things he’d seen recently, he deduced that the companion would be…

“Doctor Pulaski,” he said the name quietly to himself. “Computer, what is the location of Doctor Katherine Pulaski?” he asked then waited for the computer’s response. Finding out that she was in her quarters told him that his theory was wrong, but something didn’t seem right.

“Hello Data.” Deanna greeted him as she sat down at his table with him. “I see you’re taking care of your circuitry.” She nodded toward his drink.

“Yes. I try to come and have a drink at least three times a week. It gives me the chance to study human interactions.” Cocking his head to the side, he studied Deanna. “Such as your interactions with Guinan.”

“Oh?” Deanna asked, trying to keep her facial expressions from giving her away.

“I do not recall seeing the two of you interacting as much as you have the last three point five days.”

“Well maybe we meet on the days you aren’t here.”

“I do not believe that is the case. I believe the two of you know something about Captain Picard’s trip.”

“We know what anyone does.”

“Ah, but I believe you know more than any of us.” Data held her gaze. “It has been puzzling me why the captain took out his yacht instead of one of the smaller runabouts. The conclusion I came to, is that he did not go alone. I then deduced who he might have taken along as a companion. I think that Doctor Pulaski went with him, though according to the computer the good doctor is in her quarters.”

Deanna sighed and shook her head. “I should have known you’d be the one to learn the secret.”

“So I am correct? Doctor Pulaski is with Captain Picard?”

Deanna looked around. “Come with me. We have much to discuss but not here.”

Data nodded, finished his drink then stood up and followed Deanna out of Ten Forward. “Where are we going?”

“I thought we might go to your quarters. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Spot.”

“I do not believe Spot has noticed.”

Deanna laughed. “Oh Data.”

~*~

Will frowned as he stared down at his trombone. He’d been trying to play for the last hour and hadn’t been able to concentrate long enough to make it through the song.

He had a gut feeling something was going on that was being kept from him. He couldn’t figure out what it might be, but something didn’t seem right. It had started with the captain suddenly deciding to take his yacht out. The man hadn’t taken that out in the year and a half since the _Enterprise_ had left space dock.

Why now?

He’d barely been released to go back on duty when he was being told Captain Picard was going to take his yacht out and go to Altera IV to visit an archeological dig. 

It made no sense.

Something else was going on.

But what?

Blowing on his trombone and dragging the note out in a quick drawl, he put the instrument back on its stand then moved to the replicator to get a drink. Shaking his head, he decided he’d go to Ten Forward for a drink instead. He hadn’t been in a while. Maybe watching the crew interacting would taking his mind off the puzzle he’d been trying to solve.

~*~

Guinan raised an eyebrow when she looked up to see the first officer walk into Ten Forward. She was glad that Deanna had long since left with Data so that Riker wouldn’t become even more suspicious that he already was. She knew that he suspected that something was going on aboard the ship that was being kept from him. She also knew that he’d begun to suspect it had something to do with the captain’s trip. What he hadn’t figured out yet was why the captain had decided to take his yacht out. Guinan wasn’t sure why no one had thought that the man just simply wanted to fly the yacht. Had they all forgotten the man was a pilot?

She herself had been surprised when she’d learned that Picard hadn’t taken the Captain’s yacht out yet. She’d thought that he would have taken it out as soon as they had down time after they’d first taken the _Enterprise_ out of space dock. Of course, they had been rather busy but she also knew they’d had plenty of times when he could have taken some leave and gone out on the yacht.

She knew that Picard wasn’t especially fond of having a maneuver named after him, but she’d told him over and over that he deserved it, that it was an honor he should be proud of.

He’d simply grumbled at her.

Typical of the man.

He had ego enough to know that he was good, exceptionally good, but not enough to want it flaunted or acknowledged.

The man was an enigma.

Then she laughed.

So was she.

No wonder they made perfect friends.


End file.
